


Anthenaeum

by Katow



Category: Gotham (TV), Mycroft Holmes - Fandom, OC - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Deal With the Devil, Fluff, Girls with Guns, Lies, Multi, Painting, Protective Mycroft, Satanism, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Substance Abuse, Unplanned Pregnancy, Winter, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katow/pseuds/Katow
Summary: Mycroft Holmes has sought out Kat Hound who works in painting forgery to help him with James Moriarty a criminal mastermind.Kat Hound has lost most meaning in her life and a dependency on alcohol and prescription drugs has created havoc in her brain, Mycroft knows the only way he can get what he needs from her is to pull her out of the hole of a criminal life she lives in.





	1. We're all hoping

Kat had been a hopeful artist moving to London, England to start a fresh new life, the twenty year old had big dreams and a small fortune to aid them.  
Living in London near Buckingham palace in the Athenaeum she was in the heart of it, excitement invading all her doubts of ever making it as a painter. She was a sly student in art class back in Canada, able to recreate masterpieces to the minute detail. The teachers would point out her inability to create original pieces and she would seclude herself for days trying her best to create something even elementary.  
Nothing came to her and she lost all passion for painting, the following months had passed she had nothing to show for her two years in art school and found herself failing. The paintings she had re-created were taken away and stored in a warehouse for safekeeping, the teachers feared they could be used for illegal means.  
It was a snowy night in December when she had trudged her way through the piles of freshly fallen snow towards the lounge situated in her apartment building. She had spent the whole day looking over Van Gogh's at the Art Gallery and sketching in her note book the various lines in his paintings creating her own self portrait in the same mode.  
Christmas lights made the quiet night walk home seem almost magical, blinking on and off Kat's eyes wandered up to the green and red bulbs, her mind wandered and she felt warm against the bitter cold air, not looking where she was going she almost ran into a very tall man standing in front of the door to her apartment building.  
"Oh sorry-" She stopped suddenly and looked up at the man, he peered down at her and lifted the cigarette from his mouth,  
"Kat Hound I presume?" the man inquired. His voice was low and smooth with a regal English accent, her favorite kind.

"Ah..." She started as he cut her off,  
"Ms. Hound I would like to have a discussion with you." He motioned to the door to her building and let her walk ahead of him, the doorman nodded at Kat as he opened the door for them.  
They picked a spot in the corner, the lounge was warm and smelled like coffee and cologne, it was late but the waitress Jennie came over to take their order as Kat sat down, recognizing her she smiled, "The usual Kat?" she nodded and smiled warmly at her, she was about to ask for the man's order when he spoke, "Coffee, three sweetener."  
Jennie nodded and gave Kat a quick curious glance as she walked back around the bar to get the drinks.  
The man languidly sat with his legs crossed in the chair opposite the table from Kat and tapped his leather gloved fingers on the tabletop. Kat sat and nervously glanced at him, "Sorry, I forgot to get your name..."  
He glanced over at her and sat up a little as Jennie brought the coffee's over and placed them down, the man took his and gave it a sip. "Ms. Hound, I believe you were visited last week at exactly 5:10 pm on the Friday by a man, he requested you to do a job for him."  
Kat looked down into her large cup of black coffee and started to feel too warm in her winter coat, as she started to take it off she spoke, "Yes, I'm guessing you're here on his behalf to convince me?" Kat hung her large coat on the back of the chair and turned around then leaned in to sip her hot coffee, not looking at the man.

  
"Not entirely, my name is Mycroft Holmes, I work for the British government. The man who commissioned you for those paintings is a criminal mastermind, his name is James Moriarty."  
Kat was speechless, she had seen countless movies where these types of things happen, she cleared her throat and looked around, perhaps this man had escaped some sort of mental ward, he didn't seem at all crazy, in fact Kat thought he was quite good looking in his fancy coat and grey suit, his demeanor oozed of regality and intelligence. He must have noticed her long silence and uncomfortable gaze because he set his coffee down and stared at her.  
Not returning his gaze her face blushed and she stammered out, "Ah, well... I told him I wouldn't paint the Renoirs and I promise you I won't. I know it's illegal."  
"It isn't Illegal to sell forgeries, it is illegal to pass them off as real." He said matter-of-factly in a condescending voice.  
"Oh, no... I mean I've never passed them off as anything but recreations." Kat tried not to show how nervous she was.  
"There is no need to lie to me, I know you have been using a third party to sell your forgeries, it may have gone unnoticed for longer if it wasn't for the fact that a few came across me and I own some of the originals."

  
Kat looked up and returned Mycroft's gaze, his eyes were a steel blue and he gave no intention of looking away from her.  
"Well so now what happens?" Kat stared at him, her demeanor changed completely as she knew she had been found out. "Take me away big brother..." She muttered angrily, Mycroft finally shifted his gaze down at that.  
Mycroft sat and watched Kat change her character from a mumbling idiot to a well conditioned con-woman.  
"Ms. Hound you have a remarkable gift, your paintings are impeccable, there are no better forgeries I have come across in my lifetime. But I can see that your attitude is regrettably unbecoming of such a talented individual. I came here tonight to ask you to use your unique talents to aid in our investigation of James Moriarty."

  
“I’ll only agree if you do one thing.” Kat peered at Mycroft with a smirk, peaking interest Mycroft raised his eyebrows.  
“Take me to dinner tomorrow night, at Sky Garden…”  
Mycroft shifted in his seat and responded “If that’s what you would like-” Kat interrupted, “-It is.”  
Mycroft stood up and turned with his back to her, “8:00 PM, I shall see you there.” Kat watched as he walked out, feeling a bit better now that she got a free dinner out of that strange exchange. Walking up to Jennie to pay she noticed her talking to the other waiter, “Hey Jennie, what’s up?” Jennie looked over and giggled as she walked over, “Who was that? You’ve had so many different guys come to visit you all of a sudden.” Kat shrugged and made a face, “I’m afraid I’m not so lucky in that department, but he was a hottie.” Jennie started laughing, “Oh my god, Kat he was like 80 years old…”

  
“I don’t think so… More like 40ish.” Kat laughed as she took out some cash from her pocket.  
“Oh no he already charged everything Kat.” Jennie waved her hand at the attempt.

  
Kat walked over and picked her coat up, as she walked towards the elevator to go up to her flat she noticed the doorman had disappeared. Looking around she cautiously pushed the button to call the elevator, the door opened and she walked in turning to push the button to the fourth floor she looked up and saw the doorman run inside in a panic as the elevator doors closed. She got to her floor and walked down the hall quickly, fumbling with her keys she cursed and got the door opened, closing it quickly behind her she locked and latched it. Throwing her coat and purse on the ground she quickly walked over to her window looking out over the street, hearing sirens and seeing the whirling red and blue lights in front of the building she poked her head out and looked down at the commotion on the street. Not being able to see anything because of the crowd she slumped down on her couch and took out a cigarette. “Just another night... “ She lit the cigarette and gazed at the wall of her apartment.


	2. We're all thorns

Saturday morning came quickly and Kat had woken up feeling gross, dragging her feet to the bathroom she began to throw up into the bathtub, last night's third bottle of zinfandel slowly trickled into the drain.  
Wiping her mouth and getting up she brushed her teeth thoroughly and looked in the mirror, staring at her swollen eyes and smudged mascara made her look worse than she felt. Spitting the foam from the toothpaste into the sink she tried to rub the black out from under her eye.

  
With no success and feeling like vomiting again she went to lay down on her queen sized bed. Flopping down on her back she picked her phone up and looked through 49 new texts from various business partners, weeding through and answering the more important ones she saw a number that wasn’t added to her contacts and tapped it, “COnTINUe ThIs WaY anD YOu wilL GeT HuRT.” Sighing she deleted it and threw the phone next to her.

  
Turning over onto her stomach she laid her head down on her soft blanket, “You have a date tonight Kat.” She muttered a little excited at the idea of seeing Mycroft Holmes again, “Mr. Holmes…” She breathed out. Daydreaming she closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm the headache that was coming on, maybe they would dance, is there dancing at that restaurant? She wondered whether or not helping the government would take very long, was her business in jeopardy? Feeling the cold on her bare butt Kat pulled her long tank top down to cover it, but her feet became too cold so she ducked under the big warm white duvet.  
“What shall I wear?”

Eight o’clock came quickly and Kat found herself a minute away from the walkie-talkie shaped building where the restaurant was, the black cab was coming to a stop in front of the building and Kat paid the cabbie, “Thanks!” She smiled and closed the door, the long faux-fur coat she was wearing trailing behind her as her heels clicked on the wet pavement, the doors opened and she found her way to the elevators.  
She didn’t see Mycroft’s tall frame anywhere when she got to the top, in the restaurant the handsome host took her coat and immediately led her towards the corner of the small crowded glass enclosed area, the bar was on her right and she glanced at all the expensive shelved liquor, she looked back to where the host had led her and there was Mycroft, sitting in the chair facing her, he had been on the phone as she walked up and hung up when she was seated. “A drink for the lady?” the waiter inquired, he had swiftly walked over when Mycroft snapped his fingers, Mycroft looked at Kat silently, “I’ll have a Gin and Tonic thank you.” She said in one breath, a slight nervous chill came over her and she shivered, her backless dress gave her no warmth.  
“Ms. Hound, I have a very limited timetable this evening, I have ordered the chef to prepare his finest eight course meal to-”

  
“Mycroft...” Kat interrupted, “I know all about busy timetables, I’ve organized and categorized my entire year already.” Mycroft glanced at Kat's phone as she swiped through her calendar showing him her neatly colour coordinated days and weeks.  
He looked from her phone up at her, “All it says is NAPS in the categories, is that code for something?”  
“I like to take a lot of naps.”

  
The waiter brought her drink, she languidly stirred it with the glass stir stick and stared out the window, the view was absolutely stunning, the whole of London splayed itself in front of them, it looked so small from up there. the atmosphere in the room was glamorous and romantic, she turned her gaze slightly to see Mycroft peering out the window with her, his profile was more handsome than she had remembered, his hawk-like nose and interrogating blue eyes fascinated Kat, she caught herself staring and looked down at her drink. The waiter brought out the first course with the paired wine, Kat stared at the intricately put together food, “This is… Let me guess, I’m good at this!” Kat laughed as Mycroft tried to tell her,  
“Green soup… Cucumber, sardine and borage of course.”

  
“That is not sardine, it is mackerel.” Mycroft took a sip of the wine and started on his food.  
Kat was starving as she had forgotten to eat that day, finishing hers in record time she sipped the wine and felt it warm her insides. Smiling she sipped and sighed happily.  
As her gaze went around the room she noticed a lot of prestigious celebrities and a couple football players seated here and there.  
Her gaze fell upon a shocking couple, whipping her head around to Mycroft she leaned her head in to him and whispered, “Is that Victoria and David Beckham?” Mycroft took a sip of wine and then replied, “Ms. Hound, we are here to discuss the matter of your arrangements to produce paintings for Moriarty… NOT gape at people.”  
Kat blushed and nodded, “When you call me Ms. Hound you remind me of my High School Principal.” She suppressed a giggle when she saw Mycroft’s gaze look away quickly.  
Finishing her wine the second course was placed in front of them along with the paired wine.  
“Hm…” She looked at her plate while Mycroft waited for her guess, “Trout, apple…” She looked up at Mycroft who had a slight smile on his face, “Bourbon?”  
“Indeed Ms. Hou- Kat.” Mycroft corrected himself while she winked at him.  
“I’m still undecided, let's see what the next course is.” Kat laughed.

  
Eight courses and eight glasses of wine later Mycroft had started to relax a little and began to show some signs of having a good time. Kat was not the type of individual Mycroft went to dinner with, he was used to having intelligent conversations with his dinner partners. Kat was relaxed, funny and extremely beautiful, she became excited at the prospect of him coming to see her paint and they spoke about London and her hometown of Edmonton, Alberta.

  
Kat was very interested in Mycroft, to the point he found himself telling her about his mother and father, she laughed at his recollections and genuinely thought his viewpoint of world was fascinating.  
As Mycroft went to order another mint ice cream she put her hand on his arm and shook her head, “I know somewhere with better ice cream.” She looked into his eyes and grinned.  
Standing up with Kat, Mycroft watched her as the host put her long jacket on, she had a certain grace when she decided to show it, he had an odd feeling as he came up beside her and she took his arm.  
“Where are we heading?” the tall Mycroft asked as he felt Kats weight pull him down a little, her head didn’t come any higher than his neck and as she walked he could tell the glasses of wine had affected her, she was a little unsteady as her heels clicked on the tiles. “There’s this corner shop near my place that sells Ben and Jerry's. Were on a mission to get some. Copy that?”  
Looking down Mycroft had a direct view down the front of Kats dress, quickly shifting his gaze forward they came to the elevator, the doors opened and Kats grip became tighter as they entered.  
“Chunky Monkey.” Kat said.

  
“Hm?” Mycroft glared down at her thinking she was insulting him.

“My favourite Ben and Jerry’s flavour, Chunky Monkey.”

“You’re an odd duck.” Mycroft responded, he heard Kat snort a little and she nodded, the elevator opened and they walked out the front, it wasn’t snowing but the air was slightly cold.  
“My driver is here,” Mycroft gestured towards his limo and Kat took a deep breath of night air.  
“We are going to walk off that dinner… And hopefully all the wine.” Kat let go of Mycroft’s arm and started down the street, Mycroft hesitated but strode up beside her and they walked down the sidewalk.  
A couple blocks down they had found a corner store and Kat went in as Mycroft stood outside to have a cigarette, after a couple minutes Mycroft felt a tug at his coat and looked over to see Kat grinning ear to ear and holding a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a plastic bag full of ice cream in the other.

“ I didn’t know which flavour you would like, so I got a bunch. The Funky Monkey is mine… No touching.” She blushed, Mycroft noticed even in the fluorescent lighting she was captivating.  
“And where do you suggest we consume these?” Mycroft tried to sound appealing but it came off condescending. Kat noticed a black cab and ran towards it her heels making loud clicking noises, “Mycroft! Get in!” She yelled at him, a couple passersby glanced at him and he quickly strode over and bent his tall frame into the cab.


	3. We're All Liars

They arrived at her apartments and Mycroft hesitated getting out of the cab, looking over at Kat paying the cabbie he wanted to know, “Ms. Hound this isn’t a game. I need an answer tonight and I am not leaving until I get one.”  
Kat turned her face towards him and moved closer than they already were, the entire ride there her knees touched his, “Mr. Holmes… You know who I am, what I do, where I am from, I knew nothing about you. You came to me asking for a favour-”  
“-The government is asking you-” Mycroft tried to cut her off but she retorted, “-I just thought we could get to know each other... I like you.” She was even closer to him now, her face turned upward to his, “So come and watch me paint.”  
Kat opened the door and slipped out grabbing the bag and whiskey bottle, she stood by and waited for Mycroft hoping he would come up with her, relieved seeing him exit the cab he walked up to her looking displeased, “I am interested in seeing how you work…” He announced and Kat smiled up at him, taking his arm she led him into her building.  
It was cold in her apartment as Kat ran over to close the window she had left open, closing it she turned around and threw her coat on the couch, her apartment was small but spacious, turning on the kitchen lights she noticed Mycroft hanging his coat up in the closet, suddenly she felt a bit panicked, how was this going to work? Taking two spoons out of the drawer and putting some ice in two glasses she went and sat down on the loveseat in front of the television, placing the glasses by the bottle of whiskey she then opened the funky monkey ice cream and began to eat it, Mycroft had sat down beside her after scanning the room. Pouring himself a glass of whiskey he sat back and undid the button on his coat, Kat noticed him staring at some of the paintings she had left undone that were leaning against the wall. “Those are experiments, I haven’t been able to paint anything original my entire life. I narrow it down to my family curse.” Kat explained. Mycroft raised his eyebrow with interest, “Curse?” he inquired.  
“That moon is really bright tonight, Jesus..” Kat got up and closed the curtains, quite obviously not wanting to talk about the curse Mycroft drank a little and set his drink down on the coffee table.  
“Your paintings, even the unfinished ones, are incredible. I have never seen such precision in oils, how is it that you recreate these paintings?” Mycroft inquired as Kat sat down right next to him, he could feel her whole body leaning against his, deciding to let her as she rested her head on his chest. She smelled like mandarin oranges, he touched her long bright red hair, it was soft as he ran his fingers over it, moving his hand over her hair and down to her back as he lightly touched her bare skin, “Kat..?” Her silence was broken by a slight snore, she had fallen asleep on him, Mycroft sighed and rested his head in his hand, he felt his eyelids grow heavy and closed his eyes.  
Feeling something squirming against his side he woke up to the sun shining in his face and Kat sleeping restlessly, her nose was against his cheek and he could hear her breathing in and out. Her leg was resting on top of his stomach and he had his hand resting on her waist, he remembered having a bit of whiskey and Kat falling asleep on him, he rubbed his eyes with his free hand and coughed, Kat buried her face in his neck and he got goosebumps as she picked one of his nerves to rub against. Feeling his heart beat faster as he realized her dress was hitched up and he could feel her underwear, they were lacey black boy shorts, they had bunched up over her thigh as she slept he caught himself feeling the soft lace, running his fingers down it his quickened heartbeat started to make him breath slower. The heat from her body felt amazing, his fingers traced up and down her waist and butt as he started to get hard, he felt her lips start to kiss his neck and realized she was awake as her hand slowly moved its way up over his chest to the side of his face. She slowly propped herself up and drowsily smiled at him, “Sorry for falling asleep last night,” She yawned loudly and sat up, “I must have gone into a diabetic coma…” She noticed his erection and he made no motions to hide it, they locked eyes and he sat up putting his hands around her waist as he pulled her against him, they stared into each others eyes as their breathing became heavier.  
“Mycroft… What do you need?” Kat pressed her cheek against his and whispered in his ear.  
“You.” He answered and wrapped his arms around her as they shared their first kiss, she tasted so good as they laid there, turning to his side he continued to pull her close to him, just as he started to pull her underwear down they were interrupted by Kat’s phone and laptop making a chirping alarm.  
Kat pulled away from Mycroft and stood up, she quickly grabbed her phone from the kitchen counter and made a loud groan, “No Shit… I’m late.” rushing to her bed she grabbed the covers and threw them off.  
“What are you searching for?” Mycroft stood in the doorway and watched Kat rummage around her room for something. Kat stopped and looked at Mycroft, “I’m so sorry, so-so sorry… It was an amazing night and I know you need an answer… I just-” She threw her dress in a pile on the floor as she threw a t-shirt and tight pair of jeans on. “I completely forgot about an appointment I had,” rushing by Mycroft she got to the kitchen and drank a large glass of water, some of it spilled on her shirt and she swore.  
“Okay, okay fuck… Mycroft you can stay if you want, take a look at some of the paintings I’ve been working on. There’s a Mona on the easel! I have to go! My number is on the fridge - CALL ME!” Mycroft heard the front door close and went to the closet to retrieve his coat, he spotted the painting Kat had mentioned and stopped, it was magnificent, the perfect brush strokes and colour were impeccable. He stood there for awhile admiring it and shook his head, last night was… well for a lack of a better word, fun. The most fun he had had in years, she was different from anyone he had met, the way she laughed, smiled and smelled.  
Mycroft took his small red book out and wrote something down, taking his coat he closed the door behind him.


	4. We're All Legends

“Look it’s not me that’s been scamming you, I had told you in the email, I explicitly said that these Renoirs were done to your specifications!” Kat started yelling as she kept her hands in the pockets of her winter jacket.  
The five men that showed up to pick up the paintings from her undisclosed gallery were huge, the sixth man was smaller, same height as Kat but somehow seemed more menacing, she kept her eyes on the small one who had ordered the paintings.   
“I make deals, and I expect them to BE PERFECT!” the small one spat out.  
“The paintings are done, if you need new ones it’s going to take at least a week. Maybe next time get your middle man to explain better!” Kat snarled back.   
“Do you know who I am?” the small one became very calm all of a sudden.   
“James Moriarty.” Kat curtly answered, the evil look that smeared its way onto Moriarty’s face gave Kat goosebumps, her hand grasped the small .22 in her pocket.  
“Who told you?”  
“Someone from the British Government, and I am not pleased about that. He somehow figured out my business. Seems like they want to get some evidence on you, who knows… I kept him distracted enough to leave a vague enough answer about helping them.” Kat watched as Moriarty’s face softened.   
“What did you distract him with?” Moriarty gave her a sly hideous smile.  
“What else… Ice cream and whiskey.” Kat shrugged.  
He nodded and Kat watched as they got into the truck and drove away.   
Walking back into her warehouse she took a quick inventory, her brain became foggy again, pouring herself some gin and gulping it back she sat down on her work chair.  
“Fuck.” She moaned out as she injected herself with insulin and shifted in her seat, suddenly she heard a voice behind her.   
“You will need to eat something with that insulin injection.”   
Jumping in her seat she turned her head and saw Mycroft standing there with a bag in his hand.   
“My assistant recommends the best sandwiches.” Mycroft handed Kat a neatly wrapped sandwich and walked over to the lounger to sit.  
“Seriously… Mycroft I almost had a heart attack. It’s one thing after another today.” Kat sighed and stared at her sandwich, it was from the fancy French shop by her place.  
“You sold the Renoirs to Moriarty.”  
Kat glanced over at Mycroft to gauge his face, it was void of any emotion, sighing she opened her sandwich and took a bite.  
“Yes, I did. It’s how I make a living, I’m not selling guns, or drugs. I don’t see the problem.” Kat continued to slowly chew on the bite of her sandwich, she wasn’t as hungry as she thought and the weird knot in her stomach made her delicious sandwich bland.  
Mycroft just sat in the lounger and stared at Kat, the Umbrella in his hand rotated, Kat felt like she was being scolded for something that she didn’t do.  
“If you had just let us know about the transaction today we could have helped you. Those men would not have thought twice about killing you. We have trained people to take care of these situations in case they go.. awry.”  
Kat stood up and walked over to the lounger where Mycroft sat, sitting down beside him and pushing her sneakers off she leaned against him. His dark blue winter coat was a rough wool and she felt it against her arm, Mycroft stiffened as her weight was felt against his side.  
“You forgot to get me a drink.” Kat pointed out as she ate more of the sandwich.   
Mycroft looked down at her and replied, “Seems you have enough to drink around here.” noticing all the empty whiskey and gin bottles stacked neatly in the corner.   
“I’m sorry about this morning… I just thought-”  
“You thought you could distract a member of the British government who wants to help you. I came to you because your paintings intrigued me, I had wondered what kind of person could create such perfect replicas. I could have just shut your business down, repossessed your flat and deported you back to Canada. All I would have to do is lift my finger.”  
Kat stayed leaning against Mycroft’s side, half-listening to what he was saying as she felt her eyelids slowly close, trying to fight the urge she fell asleep.   
Kat slowly woke up and noticed she was not in her warehouse, panic crept in as she looked around, her head felt like lead and she groaned in pain as she figured out she was lying in a hospital bed.   
The IV in her arm felt hot and she tried to take it out, her breathing quickened and she felt claustrophobic as her lungs felt like they wouldn’t take air in. A loud beeping noise came from a machine beside her bed and three nurses rushed in, two of them held Kat down and the other held a breathing mask to her mouth and nose. Kat breathed and panicked, slowly she realized she was calming down, she looked over at the tank the mask was attached to, it was laughing gas.   
As she calmed down her breathing became regular again, lifting her hand at one of the nurses she tried to speak but it came out as a whisper her throat was dry, “Miss… Where am I?” the nurse looked down at Kat and then a voice from the other side of her bed replied, “You are at the hospital Kat.”   
Kat turned her head towards the voice and Mycroft was standing there, “Why?” She croaked out.  
“Not taking care of your diabetes it seems, the frequent dozing off, the thirst, weight loss.” Mycroft sat down in a chair that was by her bed.   
“I’m fine… Water please…” Mycroft motioned to the Nurse who brought her a glass with a straw in it. Kat gulped it down and felt her throat burn. “Why does my throat hurt…?” She asked groggily, “The doctor had to shove a tube down your throat so you could vomit the pills.” Mycroft answered looking directly at Kat, she could feel his gaze burning into the side of her face.   
“The pills… they help me paint.” She tried to wave her hand at him but it sort of just flopped up a little.   
“Medical records from Canada confirm the diabetes and dependency on alcohol… No prescription pill abuse on record.... Is this a new thing?” Mycroft read from some charts that were on the table near him.  
“You just know everything… Don’t you.” Kat mumbled and turned over in her bed, away from Mycroft, “Mycroft… Why are you here?”  
“We need an insider, our sources indicate that Moriarty has taken a strange penchant to you.”  
Kat pulled the covers over her head and tried to hide, she stayed like that until she felt claustrophobic again and then turned over to look at Mycroft. He was sitting there reading her charts in silence.   
“I’m still sorry... “  
“You have indicated that numerous times.” Mycroft did not look up but Kat picked up on the annoyance in his tone.   
“I… went to far, I feel like I forced you to take me out,” Mycroft looked up at Kat, “and I don’t know… I’m just sorry, you didn’t deserve that.” Kat stared at him trying to see any change in his cold stare.   
“Kat Hound, you are going to help the British government take down James Moriarty, a criminal mastermind.” Mycroft demanded as he put her chart on the table.   
“Your illegal business has been shut down and every item catalogued and stored safely in a concealed storehouse. Your flat has been turned over to the government for surveillance purposes and you are to work directly with me everyday until it has been deemed you are no longer any use or become a threat.”  
Kat stared in shock at the tall well dressed man she thought she could charm, ‘How easy it would be… easy my ass…’ Kat thought as she watched him dictate her life, he finally finished and lifted his coat off the chair.   
“I will see you tomorrow morning, you will receive a text from my assistant with an address. Do NOT be late.”


	5. We're all patiently impatient

Kat stood outside the large building, it was freezing in London that morning, cold and miserable she trudged her way into the building that was texted to her. Inside she was greeted by a young woman who told her to follow, they walked to the elevators and went down a couple floors, the doors opened to a long hallway.   
“Just down this hallway, your desk will be on the right, sit there and wait further instructions.” The young woman tapped away on her phone and got back into the elevator. The doors shut and Kat made her way down the hall, she had decided to wear a pair of black converse and jeans with a t-shirt under her cardigan.  
The floors squeaked every time she took a step and the noise echoed through the hall, arriving at the end of the hall there was a small room with a desk and computer. Two large boardroom doors stood ominously in front of Kat, as her hand went to turn the knob to open one a large buzzer noise came from her desk, Kat jumped and turned, the phone on her desk had a blinking red button.   
Kat put her winter coat and purse down on the desk and sat in the large leather swivel chair. Picking up the phone she held it to her ear and pressed the red blinking light, “Good morning, this is the creepy dungeon office, how can I help you?” There was silence and then Mycroft's voice came on the other end, “I expect you to be settled by the time I get there, my plane is landing and I have a lot of information for us to go through.”  
“He hung up on me…” Kat muttered as she hung the phone up. She leaned back on the chair and pushed it around the tiny space while making whooshing noises, she pushed the chair so it crashed against one of the large doors, trying the doorknob she tsked, “Locked…”  
Suddenly a bing noise came from down the hallway, Kat looked and didn’t see the elevator open so she pushed her chair back around the desk making a zoom zoom noise and crashed it against the wall.   
She spent the next 30 minutes trying to open the locked doors to no avail. “What the hell…” Muttering and kicking her desk she sat down on her chair behind the desk and grabbed her sketchbook, as she sketched the room the elevator doors could be heard opening.   
Kat poked her head from behind her desk and her heart skipped a beat as she saw Mycroft walking alone down the hall carrying his briefcase and umbrella hooked on his arm, he looked so dashing and regal.   
Mycroft stopped in front of her desk and pressed a button under it that opened the two large doors. Kat tried not reacting but her face must have given her away as Mycroft smirked. “Come with me, we have some business to attend.” Kat got up and followed him into his office, it was quite large and a dark green, one of Kat’s favourite colours. There was a magnificent painting of the Queen behind his desk, he had put away his things and sat down behind his desk.   
Kat was looking at a couple of books as she inquired, “Did you bring coffee? I’m dying..” Mycroft coughed as he started writing some things down.   
“You can pick some up when you go out to get lunch.”  
“You’re not going with me?” Kat looked at him from over her shoulder. Mycroft stopped writing and looked up at her, “I am a very busy person Ms. Hound, the last couple of days has put me in a very inconvenient position, I rest the blame on myself for entertaining certain ideas. But you shall pay me back for those days.”   
Kat went back to looking at the books, “Moby Dick…” She opened it and old memories came back to her, smiling she brought it with her as she sat down in the chair in front of Mycroft’s desk. “So you own me now? Maybe I want to be deported…”   
Mycroft was on the computer and stopped typing as he picked up his cell phone and pressed a button, “Yes. This is M. Prepare Kat Hound’s deportation doc-” Kat had thrown herself over his desk and reached for his cell phone, just as she grabbed it Mycroft unexpectedly turned and Kats balance was off, with a loud crash his chair fell backwards, Kat ended up on top of Mycroft and the cell phone skidded across the carpeted floor.   
They both laid there in shock, Mycroft groaned and tried to get up but Kat wasn’t moving, he went to say something when he heard her sob into his chest, “Don’t send me back please…” Mycroft took her shoulders and turned her so he could see if she was faking, seeing her face in such agony he stopped. Brushing the hair from her face and fixing her glasses he held her on top of him.   
“I hadn’t dialed anyone my dear.” Placing his hand on the back of her head he knew she had stopped crying and hearing her sniffling he rubbed her back.   
After a while Kat shifted and laid down next to him, she rested her head on his arm and he turned over onto his side while placing his other arm around her, looking into her glistening green eyes and feeling her warm body against his he leaned in and kissed her plump pink lips, she moved closer to him as he held her tight. Laying there on the floor kissing and holding each other the world seemed to melt away. It wasn’t until a ring came from the elevator they both realized how long they had been lying there, Mycroft slowly got up then pulled Kat up, they placed his chair back on its legs and fixed themselves.   
A knock on the door made them look at each other and Mycroft pushed the button under his desk to open the door, in walked a brooding looking man wearing a black suit suit and tie, Mycroft motioned Kat to leave and she went to her desk, the doors closed behind her.  
Sitting down in her chair she noticed her make up in the computers blank screen and tried to fix herself while checking her cell phone, 60 unread texts, Kat started answering some of them as the doors opened and the brooding man walked up to her desk.   
Kat looked up and noticed he had a large scar across his face, “Kat Hound?” he asked gruffly. Kat nodded and he went on, “My name is Tim Winchester, I’ll be looking after you after you leave the office.”   
Staring up at this incredibly large scary looking man and imagining him and her at Starbucks ordering frappes made Kat smile. Standing up she took his and and shook it, “Sounds good Tim.” He didn’t seem to react when she slapped him on the shoulder and made a pirate noise.


	6. We're all good

Tim went up in the elevator after they agreed to meet at four o’clock at the entrance to the building. Kat wondered about Tim as she heard Mycroft call her name, entering his dark and romantic office she sat down in the chair in front of his desk. He was typing something as he spoke, “We have gotten word that Moriarty is in fact questioning people about you.” Kat stared in disbelief, “How could he possibly be interested in me?” Mycroft clicked his mouse and got up, walking around his desk he lit a cigarette and walked behind her, “Our intel and cross examinations of our insiders affirm he wants to commission you again.”   
“So, let him commission me... “ Kat shrugged, she felt Mycroft rest his hand on her shoulder, “Do you know what he wants specifically? I haven’t gotten any texts from my contacts.”  
His thumb rubbed the back of her neck slowly, “Moriarty wants an original by you.” Kat stiffened at the thought of trying to create something from her mind. “I can’t…”  
Mycroft stopped rubbing her neck and went to his desk to put out the cigarette, “Come here, I want to show you something.” Kat came around his desk and looked at his screen, she froze, his screen displayed one of the only originals she had ever created. “Shit.” She saw Mycroft going to grasp her hand and she pulled away, “Fuck you! What is THIS?” Backing away from him and running into a table holding an ashtray, it fell and broke on the floor. “What do you want Mycroft?” Her shoe crunched on some of the broken glass from the ashtray.   
Mycroft stood and slowly walked to Kat, “I’m not asking you to do that, I didn’t realize you would react this way, trust me.” Looking into his eyes Kat tried not to lash out, she unclenched her fist and rubbed her forehead, “Sorry, I can’t re-create those things.”   
Mycroft closed his eyes and puts his hands on her shoulders, “It’s fine, I won't ask you again.” He sat her down on his couch and went to his desk, “I’m going to send some emails and we will go for lunch.”   
Kat looked at the door and got up, “It’s alright, I need some time alone.” she walked out of his office and grabbed her coat, walking down the hall to the elevator she zipped her coat up and got into the opening doors, she turned around as they closed and she saw him standing in the doorway watching her with his hands in his pockets, she didn’t look into his eyes.   
Walking out the doors of the building she looked around, realizing she wasn’t used to this area of London, she was lost again as she wandered around glancing up and down the streets, her phone still on her desk, she tried not to lets the tears fall but she ducked into a small alley and hid her sobbing face in the front of her winter coat.  
This wasn’t the plan, Kat hurried along the sidewalk weaving her way through the crowds, she felt peaceful, she looked up at the bright lights of Piccadilly Circus, seeing a clock she learned it was 8:00 pm. She had been wandering around London for eight hours, with the fear fading she started to feel cold and hungry. “Stupid foggy brain…” Kat whispered as she tried to remember how to get back to the building Mycroft worked in, no doubt he was still there, and she wondered about Tim, who might still be waiting for her, unless he had went down to look and Mycroft told him to go home. Feeling bad she started down the last sidewalk she remembered, this was the way she came, tracing her footsteps down the wet pavement she had a moment of clarity, the building had a sign on the front… Shit. She remembered.   
The cab she had hailed pulled up in front of the government building, the door opened and there was Tim, he gave her his hand to help her out and she took it. “I’m so sorry Tim, I completely lost my brain, I went to look for food and got lost…” Tim nodded and bent down to talk to the cabbie.   
Kat stood and waited as he paid and they walked into the building, coming to the elevator he got in with her. Kat looked up, he must be about 6’6, she stared at the scar on his face and he glanced down at her, quickly looking away as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. He walked her down the long hallway and knocked on the door, they opened, she saw Mycroft sitting at his desk working away, immersed in something. Kat suddenly felt Tim’s large hand on her back as he pushed her in the room, “Sir, here she is, she came back in a black cab.” Mycroft motioned for Tim to leave and nodded.   
Tired and feeling warm now that she was in the warm office she took off her jacket and went to put it on her chair behind her desk, she suddenly heard Mycroft’s demanding voice, “No.” Kat turned around and couldn’t help but see his eyes boring into her as she stopped. “What?”   
“I said no. Come here. Now.” He demanded, Kat was shocked, “Excuse me?”  
Mycroft stood up and walked over to Kat, grabbing her coat and throwing it on the couch, “ I said..” He picked her up and walked over to the couch, “Come here.” Mycroft placed her on the couch sideways as he leaned over her and pressed his lips against hers hungrily. Feeling her whole body relax as she kissed him back, he parted her legs and ran his hand down the inside of her thighs, her head filled with sparks of lust and warmth, closing her eyes she let him run his hand up her shirt and rub her nipple over her bra. Pressing his crotch against hers she could feel how hard he was and her body started to overheat, she pulled her t-shirt over her head, he pulled his vest off and Kat undid his tie. With legs wrapped around his waist he leaned back down to cover her mouth with his, her hands found their way down to the button on his pants but he roughly grabbed her wrist and pushed it up over her head. Opening her eyes and looking into his he told her without saying anything, she was his, he would do what he wanted and she would let him. Tears of passion fell from her eyes and she closed her eyes surrendering to him, pushing her bra up over her breasts he kissed and sucked on her exposed nipples. After pleasing himself with her breasts he sat up and looked down at her beautiful curvy body and fiery red hair, some of it sticking to the sweat on her forehead, knowing he had to break her as his own made this more enjoyable than he first thought.   
He undid her pants and pulled them off, she was wearing a red lace thong that ran up on her thigh, tracing his finger down the inside of her leg he pulled the small fabric aside and felt the heat coming from her, placing his finger on her clitoris she shuddered and let out a loud moan, “Shh.. My darling…” He whispered and ran his finger down from her throbbing clitoris to her opening, pushing his finger inside the wet heat she moaned louder and reached for him, he pulled his finger out and grabbed her wrist, pushing it above her head he grabbed his discarded tie and wrapped it around both her wrists tightly in a knot.   
The thrill from making her incapacitated gave him a rush and he felt his dick pushing against his pants, undoing his pants he pulled them down along with his underwear.   
Putting his dick in his hand he rubbed it and licked his lips as he leaned over her, he felt her silent moans and radiating heat as he pushed himself inside her, she started gasping and held her breath as he started thrusting. He couldn’t help himself after that, all his thoughts came to breaking her, making her scream his name, he thrusted harder and harder until he heard her cry his name, “My-ycroft… Please…” He pulled her ass up with his hands and kept driving himself into her heat, he felt a warmness cloud his brain and grunting he let himself cum inside her, all thoughts disappeared and he heard her moan his name. Pulling out he laid down next to her, sweaty and feeling insurmountable pleasure, as he pulled her naked wet body to his side. Still catching her breath he kissed her, she kissed back, they laid on the couch and just held each other, not saying anything and once in awhile Kat would whisper his name sleepily. Mycroft watched as she eventually fell asleep on him and he quietly got up covered her with a soft blanket from his closet and took a shower in the hidden bathroom.


	7. But we ain't angels

Kat woke up to the smell of Mycroft’s cologne mixed with coffee and the soft feeling of being wrapped up in a warm blanket, hearing the soft clink of a cup being placed on a saucer she opened her eyes and looked around, she was still on Mycroft’s large grey couch, stretching herself under the blanket she yawned while reaching for her phone, “Shoot…” remembering she left it on her desk she knew it was probably dead. She felt good, like she had a workout and all the poison had been sweated out, sitting up while holding the blanket under her arms she saw Mycroft sitting behind his desk reading his newspaper and drinking coffee. He sat leaned back with one leg over the other, he looked so content that Kat’s heart skipped a little and she felt a warmness spread over her. Looking up he gave her a smirk and motioned to the coffee, Kat stood up and covered herself with the large white blanket while walking over to his desk, picking up the silver carafe she poured herself a cup and sipped it while looking around, “I will be leaving today for a summit meeting. Your job for the next two weeks is to come in and sort out anything my assistant gives you. Agent Winchester will be my eyes while I am gone.” Kat leaned against his desk and chewed on her bottom lip. “Where’s the summit?” Mycroft put the newspaper down and motioned for her to come over, she shuffled over and sat on his lap, he kissed her on the forehead while wrapping his arm around her. “It is in Switzerland.”  
Kat perked up, “I love Switzerland!” she smiled wide at him, Mycroft smirked and looked down at his newspaper, “You do not have clearance to leave the country I’m afraid.”  
Now curious as to what Mycroft’s exact title was in the British government she started to interrogate him, “How did you know I took those pills and needed my stomach pumped?”  
“Quite simple really, I observed the powder on the corner of your mouth indicating you had taken illegal substances, your demeanor and actions indicated a mix of prescription drugs and cocaine, I looked around and found the pill bottle you tried to hide, it was in plain sight might I add, the lid had a bit of fresh paint on it and you had been working on multiple Mona Lisa’s that morning.”   
Kat stared at him and watched his lips move as he explained everything, “Indeed… So what is it exactly you do in the government?” He smiled and ran his fingers down her naked back, “I hold a small position…” Kat nudged him grinning, Mycroft smiled smugly, “It’s classified.”  
Kat rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee, “When are you leaving?”  
“I have an important package being delivered and then some errands…” he trailed off as he typed an email, Kat didn’t move from his lap and he didn’t seem to mind, picking up a piece of toast from the platter of food on his desk she chewed and drank her coffee, letting out a sigh and leaning back into him she pulled her knees to her chin and watched as he maneuvered his way around his emails and news sites. She didn’t want him to leave, her selfish tendencies started showing, stopping herself from imagining him and her skiing and sharing hot chocolate, shopping.   
Looking up at his concentrated face she asked, “Can I go with you, please?” Mycroft furrowed his brow and looked down at her, “It would be utterly boring my dear. You would get impatient and end up pestering me, I can see it now.”   
Kat pouted and got up, she saw the door in the wall opened to a gorgeous private bathroom, discarding the large blanket on the floor she walked naked into the bathroom and got into the shower, closing the sliding glass she glanced over and saw Mycroft absorbed in something on his computer.   
Kat took a long scalding shower, the soap smelled like Mycroft as she washed everything, turning the shower off she came out and walked over to the mirror, tracing a heart in the foggy mirror she started sketching Mycroft’s face into it, absorbed in her work she didn’t notice him standing at the door watching her.   
“It is quite remarkable.” Kat jumped and turned her head to see Mycroft, “You are incredibly talented.” He walked up and put a towel around her, she stood back and watched the face slowly disappear from the mirror and his replacing it. His blue eyes looked at hers through the reflection and she leaned her back into him, he wrapped his arms around her and he bent his head down as she turned her face up to him and they kissed.   
Kat had already put her bra on and had started pulling her tight black jeans up when there was a knock on the closed doors to Mycroft's office, Mycroft had already left to catch his plane and Kat’s head was a little cloudy as she opened the door, Tim loomed over her as she opened the doors, “Miss, Mr. Holmes has assigned me to go with you when you leave.” She nodded and said, “Come on in, I just need to find my shirt… AH HA!” She found it and slipped it over her head then pulled her converses on. “It’s cold out isn’t it…” Kat grabbed her coat and walked behind Tim as they left the office, with the doors immediately locking Kat grabbed her things and linked arms with Tim. “Guess what I have…” Her eyes glinted as she smiled creepily up at Tim, “Mycroft's credit card… I suppose he won’t miss it considering he has like ten of them… All Platinum... “


	8. We all Sin

Two weeks had gone by, the snow fell slowly from the cloudy black sky as Kat and Tim left the pub, "Miss Hound it is time to get you home, it's 3:00 am and you've had too many drinks." Tim walked swiftly up behind the staggering Kat and grabbed her around the waist.

"You don't know me..." Kat slurred out as Tim lifted her arm up and put it over his shoulder, picking the small woman up was an easy task he was already used to.

"I was doing just fine.. before you..." She drunkenly sang as Tim carried her with his arm under her ass while she shouted abuses at the other late night drunks. "Fuck you too! I'm not American you IDIOT!" She started to kick her legs in anger as some other bar patron told her to go home.

Tim grunted when one of her flailing legs hit him in the gut, "Okay that's enough Miss." Pushing her off his shoulder and standing her up on the ground he leaned down and looked in her blurry eyes. "You're going home and it's two blocks away, can you make it on your own?"

Kat nodded and grinned as she pulled away from Tim's grasp and started to walk towards her street, Tim watched as she weaved her way around a corner and he started walking to his place which was a train away. No cabbies would stop and give him a lift no matter how well he dressed, the largeness of him along with the large scar across his face didn't help.

He had gotten close to the underground station in somewhat silence until he heard a honk from the road, looking over to his dismay was Kat in a blue Mercedes-Benz SLS, stopping and shouting at him through the window, Tim bent down, "TIM! I rented a car! Get in buddy!" He could smell the tequila shots on her breath and opened the driver door, "Kat where did you get this car?"

"I told you! Some guy rented it to me!" Tim started to pull her out of the car while she flailed and cursed, "Kat you cannot drive, you are two sheets to the wind. Fuck!" her hand came in contact with his nose and he heard a crack. "Oh SHIT! Tim! I'm so sorry!" Kat drunkenly tried to rub his nose and he grabbed her by the arm.

"GET OUT OF THE CAR!" Tim heard someone shouting as a very pretentious looking young man ran toward them trying not to slip in his ridiculous looking dress shoes, Tim looked at him and then the car, "Shit." He muttered then pushed the sobbing drunk Kat over as much as she would and got in the drivers seat, closing the door and shifting gears he peeled out of sight.

Kat was half on Tim and half on the passenger seat, Tim concentrated as he heard sirens in the distance, turning corners with ease while shifting the stick and clutch. As they lost the cops Tim concentrated on getting to his garage, it was a couple blocks away and Kat couldn't move, she was stuck on his large arms and there wasn't enough room for her to maneuver into the passenger seat.

"Kat we're almost at my place, sit tight." Tim assured her in his deep voice and she made a pirate noise again, Tim went to look down at her and all he saw was her ass, quickly looking up at the road and trying not to make any awkward noises he let the car slow down a little. He hadn't noticed the exact position she was in the whole time, driving this beautiful car had taken his mind off things and her. Fighting the urge to touch her for the last two weeks of surveillance had been tough, he had been instantly attracted to her, she was his type, petite, curvy and her face... Her large emerald eyes, plump pink lips. He had guessed she was in her early twenties and checking her ID after meeting her he confirmed she was only twenty years old.

This had made him step back a bit whenever she came too close to him but it had become clear in the first week that he couldn't protect her without coming into physical contact with her. She was flighty and became disoriented easily, making sure she had her insulin shots 6 times a day was a task in itself but Mycroft had made it very clear it had to be done. She had to inject the insulin using a pen and needle on her side above her underwear, he ended up trying it when she had fallen asleep at her desk watching Netflix on the computer and wouldn't wake up. He remembered nervously trying to pull her skirt down to inject her quickly, it wasn't budging so he started to lift her skirt up to access the spot, being a trained special forces agent did not set him up for this assignment. Noticing her waking up he had stopped and she did it herself. He explained himself and she understood laughing and telling him to go ahead whenever he needed to.

Tim let his foot ease off the gas and the car slowed to 30 mph, trying to keep his eyes on the road was a task, every time he stopped at a stop light her skirt lifted up further showing more and more. Tim realized he had passed his small flat a couple of times, turning the car into his driveway he pressed a button on his keys and the garage door opened. "Miss we can sleep it off here." Kat grunted and Tim helped her up as he parked, she stretched and moaned on his lap, "That was not fun... I had to close my eyes the entire time so I didn't puke." Tim opened the door and Kat got out, pulling her skirt down as she stretched and yawned, feeling dizzy she grabbed onto the car door and rubbed her eyes as her head swam, suddenly she felt Tim pick her up and close the car door.

Tim lived in a small house outside of London, as he carried Kat up to the door he saw her eyelids slowly closing, he threw her up on his left shoulder a little to quickly grabbed his keys from his pocket and wake her up. 'Hey... Big man... that's not nice..." She muttered into his ear sloppily.

He unlocked the door and opened it, walking in he turned the lights on and closed the door behind him the lock clicking automatically, walking over to his couch he laid Kat down and covered her up. "I'm going to get you some water, throw up into this bucket if you feel the need to." Putting the bucket loudly by her head on the floor he walked into his kitchen a started making a sandwich. No signs of Moriarty had popped up in the two weeks Mycroft had been gone, Tim was starting to think something bigger was in the works when he heard a loud banging on the door.

Grabbing his Semi-Automatic pistol from its hiding place he walked to the front door, looking over at Kat who was wide awake and sitting up on the couch, holding his hand up to signal her to stay he held his gun steady and yelled, "Who is it?"

"Police Sir."

"What do you want?"

"Report of stolen vehicle, traced to this premises, open the door sir."

"I'm opening the door now." Tim slid the gun into the back of his pants hidden by his shirt, as he opened the door the police officer stood on the front step.

"Do you have information on-" The officer pulled out a gun and quickly shot Tim in his right foot while kicking him in the gut hard, Tim folded and swore in pain as he kneeled on the ground. The police officer kicked Tim in the face as he entered his house.

"I'm looking for a young lady..." Tim heard the intruder say maliciously as he started walking towards the kitchen, "Ah there she is." Suddenly a loud crack and thud made Tim grab his gun and get up, his body hadn't started to feel the pain from the foot yet and he shuffled to the kitchen.

Kat was standing over the police officer with a cricket bat in her hand, she heard Tim and looked up at him, "Moriarty?" He asked, Kat shook her head. "No. He wouldn't be this stupid." She knelt down and pulled the police officers hat off, "Don't recognize him... Maybe one of Moriarty's cronies?" Kat had tried to stay clear headed but her vision started to blur as the adrenaline started to wear off, she fell over and leaned against a cabinet. "Your kitchen is nice." They both smiled at each other.

"I think that's the first time I've seen you smile." Kat laughed.

Suddenly there were sirens and a couple police officers ran through the open door, "In here!" Tim yelled as the officers came into view.

An hour later after being questioned by the police and treated by the paramedics Tim got off the back of the ambulance to look for Kat, they had taken her to another ambulance to treat her for shock and he hadn't seen her since.

The sun was coming up and after walking around a couple police vehicles he spotted her sitting in a black town car wrapped in a blanket and looking sad, he recognized the tall man bent over her as his employer Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft looked cross and was talking down to her, as Tim walked over he overheard some of what he was saying, "What if you had been hurt? How did you even manage stealing the Serbian Princes car? I swear if you do something so stupid again-" Kat looked up and saw Tim limping over to them and got up, running up to him she pouted her lips, Tim stared at her beautiful sad face, "Tim are you okay?" Tim nodded and looked up at Mycroft who had walked over and stood behind Kat.

"Agent Winchester I saw the whole thing on CCTV, I think you know to not show up for work today. You are to be terminated indefinitely."

"NO! Mycroft! It wasn't him! I did it! YOU CAN'T" Kat screamed as tears fell down her face and she grabbed Tim's shirt.

Mycroft nodded to some men dressed in suits and they went to grab Kat by the upper arm when Tim picked her up, they all watched as he limped and carried the sobbing drunk Kat to the black car. Placing her in the back seat he buckled her in and stood up, she looked up at him tearing up.

"It'll be okay lass. I'll see you soon."

Mycroft got in beside Kat and Tim closed the door, as the car pulled away he knew he had to find Moriarty.

 

 

 


	9. Hello Darkness

"Stop it." Mycroft said as Kat watched out the window tears falling down her cheeks. She sat next to him in the back of his car as they were driven through the city, Kat watched the lights darting by, "Take these." Mycroft handed her two pills, she put them in her mouth and took a swig from the water bottle he handed her. The black hole in her mind started to form, it oozed its way behind her eyes and she tried to blink it away, nothing helped. Putting her hands to her face she started rubbing slowly, taking them away she examined the lines in her hands and saw a little bit of the black ooze. "No." She thought, "That's just makeup..." She started to laugh, how funny it was to be full of black ooze, if she bled it wouldn't be blood.

Not realizing she hadn't finished laughing she stopped when she felt a cold hand on her face, remembering where she was she looked over at the man sitting beside her, he was looking at her with those cold dead eyes. She gasped and screamed as she started to hyperventilate, she kept trying to open the door but it wouldn't open, "Just throw yourself at it." Someone told her, she started to pound on the window and she could hear them yelling at her to try harder, keep going, jump. Suddenly the black sludge in her brain took over and Kat blacked out.

She woke up in her bed, all the surveillance computers were gone from the walls. Kat sat up slowly, she was in her pajamas and she could smell the old cigarette smell that brought her comfort. Her flat looked like it had been reorganized and cleaned, "Did I...?" She looked around and got up, "Hello?" Walking out into her living room she noticed her cell phone plugged into the wall and blinking. Picking it up and entering her password she saw a new text. Just one. Kat opened it and saw a picture of Tim, his face was bleeding and it looked like he had been tortured, another text popped up from the same number, "This is what happens when I don't get what I want." and another right after that, "You can make him beautiful again".

Kat stared at the texts and picture, it took her brain a second to register who was texting her. Pressing her contacts she found Mycroft's cell number and pressed call.

"Yes?"

"M-mycroft..."

"I'm very busy Kat."

"Moriarty h-has Tim..."

"Oh?"

"I-I need to see you, please Mycroft..."

"I will be downstairs waiting in 3 minutes exactly." He hung up and Kat ran and grabbed her large winter coat, running out her door she left it wide open and pressed the call button for the elevator. She got to the main floor and ran outside, Mycroft wasn't there yet. Looking around she felt like everyone was staring at her, looking down she realized she wasn't wearing any shoes, her bare feet froze as she jumped from one foot to the other, she saw a black town car drive up and she ran to it, opening the back door she quickly got in.

Kat shoved the phone into Mycrofts hand, "LOOK!" She pointed at the picture and texts. "It's Moriarty, he has Tim. We need to save him Mycroft, can you trace the number?" Mycroft examined the picture and turned his gaze to Kat, "There's nothing I can do, even if we traced the number that cellphone would be discarded by now." She looked into Mycrofts eyes and felt a twinge of dejavu, "No but we have to find out where the picture was taken." She took the phone back and examined the picture more. Suddenly she stopped dead, staring into the back of the seat she mumbled, "Mycroft you... You gave me something last night." Turning to him he gave her a nod as he replied, "This is a dangerous time darling. You know what Moriarty wants, if Tim Winchester hasn't already been killed you might be able to get to him."

Kat bit her bottom lip and nodded, "With your help."

Mycroft looked up with peaked interest, "What do you need?"

Kat leaned in to whisper in his ear, "You to kiss me."

As Mycroft turned his head to look at her he saw her beautiful lush green eyes and smiled, leaning in he kissed her. 

She didn't kiss back and he pulled away, "Thank you." Getting out of the car she closed the door and went up to her flat. Staring out her window down to the streets below she remembered the first night she met Mycroft, he had come to see her, she was immediately interested in him. He wasn't like every one else, he felt good at the time. It took her all of a day to figure out what she needed to do to get him out of her life, but Tim was not a factor in her plan, she knew Mycroft would pull the deportation card and she had no way to counteract that, if lying low didn't work she needed to start being proactive. 

It took her the rest of the day and a booze filled night to finish the painting. The black sludge that invaded her brain was starting to slick its way through her body, leaving resin in her veins. Covering up the painting she headed out the door, hailing a cab she got in and gave him the address, checking her phone a couple times she watched out the window while a Lily Allen song came on the radio. "I want to be rich and I want lots o' money..." She hummed along. The cabbie spoke up, "That a paintin?" Kat nodded at him, "Where ya taken it?" he asked.

Kat started to feel annoyed, "To the river to throw it in." 

"Wha?"

"To a friend! It's a gift." She replied again sarcastically.

The cabbie grunted and pulled up to the address. It was an old warehouse with a large number of homeless people that had set up camp in the front of it. "Thanks." Kat said and paid, getting out of the cab she grabbed her painting and walked towards the side of the building. As she walked past a woman covered in layers of coats she noticed her skin was grey, she was dead. Standing there she looked at the woman's face, she had freckles and a large nose, she was so still and looked peaceful.

Turning away Kat walked to the side door and opened it, walking up two flights of stairs she started getting a cramp in her side. "Fuck..." She groaned with displeasure and reached the second floor. 

In the middle of the room was a lone easel, nothing else, Kat walked up and put her covered painting on it. Pulling her phone out she waited for further instruction, a voice came from behind her and whoever said it was clapping enthusiastically, "Well done!" Kat looked around and saw Moriarty, "I know it's going to be everything I want, your CONSORT is here." Two rough looking men walked in and threw a bloodied Tim down on the floor, he was unconscious.

Running past Moriarty she got closer to Tim and tried not to panic, "Oh god Tim... I'm so sorry." She tried to lift him up but couldn't he was too heavy, laying on her stomach she wedged her arms under his face so it wasn't on the cold dirty cement. 

"Goodbye Kat Hound. I will be in touch." Moriarty started to leave as Kat lay there, helpless, trying to wake Tim up. Looking up into Moriarty's eyes as he walked by she saw the black sludge in his eyes too, they both stared at each other, not moving. 

Kat finally looked away and back to Tim, "Wake up, please... Wake up. Don't die." Tears started to fall and she laughed hysterically, Moriarty turned and left with the painting. 

She laid there for hours holding his head in her arms, telling him everything they would do when he woke up, how she would make him pancakes in the morning, kiss his scars and tell him he was so beautiful. She would look after him and get his slippers for him, they would blast his heavy metal music, she promised she wouldn't sing this time. 

Kat did something she hadn't done in a long time, she prayed, Tim wasn't breathing anymore, she told him over and over again to come back, to fight. She would do anything in this world if she could see him smile again, she told him she needed him again.

Eyes blurred she saw the heavy metal door fly open and watched as paramedics walked quickly to them, she watched them lift him onto a stretcher and take him away, one of the medics was trying to ask her something, then she saw Mycroft running, she's never seen him run for anything, Mycroft reached her and bent down, he grabbed her arms and she realized they had blood all over them. "It's not mine.." She croaked out. Mycroft grabbed her and wrapped her in a tight embrace, his hand on the back of her head he held her close tightly.

He finally loosened his embrace as she looked up at him, "I wasn't thinking, I just wanted Tim to be okay." Mycroft watched her as she explained everything, she went on to tell him about agreeing to meet Moriarty and make the trade. "Not sure why I do a lot of things." She said as Mycroft wiped some tears and dirt off her cheek, he took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders. 

As Mycroft lifted her up and helped her to the door they walked by the blood stained concrete floor, "I need to see him." Holding Mycroft's heavy wool jacket on her they walked down the stairs and to his car, getting into it Mycroft closed her door and got in beside her.

"Drive us to the hospital." Mycroft instructed his driver.

 

 


	10. My Old Friend

"All that most maddens and torments; all that stirs up the lees of things; all truth with malice in it; all that cracks the sinews and cakes the brain; all the subtle demonisms of life and thought; all evil, to crazy Ahab, were visibly personified, and made practically assailable in Moby Dick. He piled upon the whale’s white hump the sum of all the general rage and hate felt by his whole race from Adam down; and then, as if his chest had been a mortar, he burst his hot heart’s shell upon it." Kat read aloud from the Moby Dick novel she lifted from Mycroft's office, she had been at Tim's bedside in the hospital for three days, he was hooked up to an IV and heart monitor. The doctor told her his wounds were superficial and the concussion came from a blow to the back of his head.

She kept reading to him like she had been, Mycroft had sent numerous suited agents to collect her but she refused to leave. As she stopped reading she pulled out her phone and saw a new text, "You need to be in the office during the day, it's still too dangerous for you to be alone."

Chewing on the inside of her mouth she texted Mycroft back, "Come and get me dum dum :P" Sending it she grinned evilly, "There's the smile I know well..." She heard a croaky voice say and looked up at Tim, his eyes were opened droopily and looking at her.

She jumped out of her chair and threw herself on him hugging him tightly on the bed. "Thank god. I had no idea if you were ever going to wake up." She pushed the call button for a nurse and grinned at him, Tim groaned in pain and tried to sit up.

Kat let him sit up and watched as he positioned himself in the bed, she saw his bandages soak up the blood that leaked out whenever he moved.

"Oh Tim..." Her face dropped seeing him in pain, the nurse came in and called the doctor, coming into the room they shut the curtain so Kat didn't have a view of him.

Twenty minutes passed and finally the curtain was pulled back, the nurses carried bloodied bandages in a silver tray out of the room and the doctor looked over at Kat, "Mrs. Winchester? You can come and see your husband now." Kat froze, oh god, Tim was sitting up and looking at her as the doctor spoke.

"Um. Thanks Doc." Kat got up and sat on the edge of Tim's bed, the doctor explained the after effects of a concussion and how to check his heart rate, "Just put your fingers under his neck and count." Kat did as the doctor said and blushed as she felt his heartbeat, counting she looked in Tim's eyes, his heart was beating faster than normal.

"Good, I'll leave you two to get your things and we will have a wheelchair delivered, then you're good to be released Mr. Winchester." the doctor left and Kat leaned back and stretched. "Mrs. Winchester?" Kat heard Tim ask, she lowered her arms and looked down at the bed, "They asked and I told them I was your wife... So they would release info to me." Tim shifted in his bed and started to stand up, Kat put his large arm around her shoulders, "This isn't a professional relationship anymore Kat." Tim said as she helped him over to a chair he could hold onto.

"A professional relationship? What do you mean?" Tim sat down on the chair she had been sitting in and picked up Moby Dick, flipping through the pages he replied, "Would you like to go on a date?"

Kat stood there and everything from the last three weeks ran through her head, he had not left her side the entire two weeks as instructed by Mycroft, she tried to remember anything she might have said or done,  did he mean to touch her so much? No that was his job at the time, she wasn't easy to handle, she knew that.

But being Mrs. Winchester for the last couple of days had been fun, she smiled when she dreamed about what type of wedding dress she would wear if they got married. Tim cleared his throat and she looked at him, "Yeah, that would be nice." nodding she walked over to the closet and started taking the clothes she had dry-cleaned for him down. Suddenly she felt him behind her and his hands rested on her hips, she turned around and he leaned down to kiss her, she ducked away from his face and put the clothes in front of hers using them as a shield. "Tim! What are you doing?" Tim removed his hands from her and shrugged, "Nothing I guess." He took the clothes from Kat's hands and went into the bathroom.

Fixing herself and trying to slow her heart beat down she let out a long breath and noticed someone standing in the doorway, turning her gaze she saw Mycroft Holmes. Her eyes met his cold stare, she tried to speak, he beat her to it, "Time to come back to the office Ms. Hound." he said coldly, motioning to someone behind him he turned around and started walking away as another large man in a suit came into the room and grabbed her upper arm. Kat was still in shock and glanced over at her bag sitting on the floor by the chair, looking up at the mans face she motioned to go get her things, he loosened his grip on her arm and she walked over to the chair.

Picking up her things she saw Moby Dick and smiled, putting it on Tim's pillow she walked out with Mycroft's suited agent. As they walked out of the hospital she looked up at the window to Tim's room and saw him watching them, lifting her hand and waving at him she pulled her cell phone out and pointed at it. The agent ushered her into the waiting car next to Mycroft who was on his phone, as the door closed Kat rolled the window down and looked up at the window again, Tim was staring at her, she lifted her hand to the side of her head and made the indication to call her. Tim nodded and left the window, Kat's phone rang and she answered, "Tim, I... I had to leave obviously... But I'll come to your place tonight around eight to check on you."

Tim finally spoke after a long silence, "It'll only be _you_ right?"

Kat was confused, "Of course, who else would come?" Suddenly Kat's phone was grabbed out of her hand and Mycroft held it up to his face, "She will not be coming over tonight _former_ agent Winchester." The emphasis on former made Kat cringe, she had never seen this side of Mycroft before, he was terrifying, "Do not contact her again." sneering as he pressed on her screen to hang up he passed it back to her.

"What if I did that to you?" Kat asked angrily as she snatched his phone out of his hand, Mycroft sat there in disbelief, "I swear, Kat Hound give me back my phone."

"Or WHAT?!" Kat retorted and turned away from Mycroft, "Look at me I'm Mycroft, I know everything, blah blah blah." She pretended to type away on his phone and made a smug face. Mycroft took his black leather gloves off and reached over to grab Kat's arm, she pulled out of his grip and he used both hands to pull her towards him, she ended up getting pulled into him so that her back ended up on his crotch, as she struggled against his grip she let out a loud laugh as her hand 'accidentally' smacked him in the jaw. They both stopped and she tried to suppress laughing while letting out a snort as Mycroft glared down at her.

"You are acting like a CHILD!" He snapped, Kat glared back up at him. Mycroft let go of her and she sat up, smoothing her hair she threw her phone in her bag.

They sat in silence as the car was driven out of the city, "Where are we going?" Kat asked.

"To my estate." Mycroft answered, looking over her shoulder she glanced at him sitting across from her he was looking down at his phone typing something.

"You don't own me Mycroft, you can't just take me away like this. I have plans and I need to make sure Tim is okay, I promised."

They sat in silence until Mycroft finished typing, he let out a loud sigh and examined her, noticing the grime under her nails, her hair was unkempt and greasy, she hasn't showered in 3 days he concluded. Breaking the silence he spoke, "You didn't let him kiss you."

"No shit." She mumbled back, "I have no idea why he thought that was okay."

"Mrs. Winchester could be a clue, the fact that you saved his life, stayed by his bed for 3 days straight, agreed to go on a date. All these things could be an indication." Mycroft concluded.

Kat shifted uncomfortably, "How did you... Forget it, I don't need to explain myself, you're using me, not that I mind. I got some hot sex out of it..." Mycroft tapped on the drivers seat and the car came to a stop, she looked out and saw only snow and trees as it was starting to get dark. Suddenly he opened his door and got out, walking around the back of the car he opened her door, "Get out." Kat hesitated, Mycroft went to grab her and she yelled, "OKAY! Okay!" stepping out she felt the bottom of her shoes crunch on the untouched fallen snow.

The light was fading quickly and some light snowflakes started to fall, Mycroft and Kat stood facing each other as Kat stared at her shoes, Mycroft who had been staring her down spoke, "When we get to the house I will need you to obey my every word." Mycroft reached out and lifted her head up by her chin, "There are no records of this place on any map, it is where I come to... unwind." He moved closer and wrapped his other hand around Kat's back pulling her into him, "I want you unpolluted my dear." He bent down and kissed her lips, to his surprise she kissed him back, at first just a little and as he continued to run his hand down her back her kisses became deeper, they stood there on the dark desolate road and held onto each other. "You are the one that I want." she whimpered between kisses, her breathing became heavy as his mouth found its way slowly down to her neck and sucked on the delicate skin, his hand slipped into the back of her pants under her panties, he grasped her cheek and pushed her crotch to his. Pushing her up on the trunk he pulled her shirt up and fondled her breast as she opened her legs to him, "Not here my love." He slowly kissed her as he pulled her shirt back down and helped her back into the car.

As the car started to move with them both settled in the back Kat rested her head on the back of the seat while turning to face Mycroft she mentioned "Blue balls is a serious medical condition." 

 

 

 

 


	11. Oh, Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Forceful Sex

Pulling up to Mycroft's house in the country on that dark snowy night was the beginning of the end for Kat, once he brought her into the huge house she couldn't believe her eyes, everything was neatly dusted and polished. Rare Ming vases from China adorned the large oak tables, paintings on every free space strategically placed by a professional, the first thing she did was walk up to a Van Gogh, pointing at it she looked over at Mycroft who had been watching her bewildered eyes scan the room. 

"This, this is the real thing!" She exclaimed with excitement, "I want to feel it on my skin... and lick it. If you licked it you might get some of his inspiration!" 

Mycroft smiled as the head maid took his coat and umbrella away. "Or lead poisoning." He laughed sardonically. 

Twirling around she soaked it all in, "I thought you were taking me to the country to poison me." She smiled at him and walked over into his arms, he wrapped them around her and kissed the top of her head. 

"Now isn't this better than that hospital? Come, I will show you to our room." 

With his arm around her he lead her up the grand staircase, reaching the third floor stopping once in awhile so Kat could examine another original painting Mycroft stopped in front of a large grand doorway.

Opening it she immediately ran and jumped on the large king sized canopy bed, turning from her stomach to her back she looked up, "Mirrors?" Kat sat up and saw Mycroft in the large marble bathroom attached to the master suite. He was washing his hands and brushing his teeth, suddenly realizing she hadn't taken a shower in three days she felt inadequate. Walking up to him standing there she started undressing and kicked her clothes out of the way as she walked naked into the large glass shower, turning it on she let the hot scalding water rinse the dirt and sweat off her body. 

After her shower she put on a large fluffy robe and walked into the bedroom, everything was impeccably clean and placed. It was romantic and foreboding; Mycroft sat in a chair by the window reading the newspaper with a glass of scotch.

Putting the newspaper down he folded his fingers together and stared at her, "Come here." He commanded.

Hesitating she cautiously walked toward him, the soft carpet beneath her bare feet, when she was close enough he took a drink from his scotch and laid it on the table beside him. "Take off your robe."

Slowly she let her robe fall into a pool at her feet and stood there for him, closing her eyes waiting for his instruction, "Turn around," she turned so her back was to him, feeling his fingers brush against her back lightly she shivered, "Bend over." he uttered huskily and she obliged as she put her hands on the soft red carpet and while on her knees arched her back showing her ass to him. His hands were surprisingly cold as he discovered her slowly, she stayed kneeling as she heard him unzipping his pants and felt him get off his chair and lean over her, feeling his cock enter her she caught her breath and gritted her teeth. His breath was hot on her shoulder as his hand grasped her neck in a choke hold, she gasped and groaned as he thrust himself into her slowly at first and then more desperate, his large hand became tighter around her throat as he started to become aggressive, his thrusts more forcible. It started to hurt as his breath became hotter on her neck, feeling his mouth open and bite her shoulder she let out a loud gasp, "N-n.." She tried to pry his hand off her neck as he continued to thrust harder into her, with only one hand holding her up she fell to the ground, thinking he would stop but he continued. "M-mike... St-" She started to cry out but his hand clasped around her mouth and he pressed his cheek against hers, she closed her eyes as tears formed from the pain he was inflicting. Continuing against her trying to stop him Kat finally surrendered and kept her eyes closed as she started to cry, her sobs were muffled as he kept his hand over her mouth, after what felt like forever he came inside her with a loud groan. Getting off her and pulling out he got up and started to undress, Kat lay there naked and tried to stop sobbing with her hand clasped to her mouth trying to muffle her cries. Composing herself she slowly got up off the floor and grasped the robe she had previously discarded, pulling it on she tied it up and wiped her eyes and nose with the sleeve. 

Mycroft was taking a shower and Kat had slipped out of the room, making her way down the stairs she found her way to the Van Gogh hanging in the entrance way it was The Yellow House, "Vincent..." She started to sob again, with tears falling down her cheeks she felt the throbbing in her vagina and fell to the ground breaking down. "Vincent help me..." She cried out quietly, gasping she got up and found her way to the kitchen, everything was dark and silent, just the glow from the bright moon through the windows to light her way. Finding the large glass liquor cabinet she tried to open it; it had been locked. Looking around she went for the closest blunt object she could find, a large butcher knife, with the handle she used all her strength to try and smash the glass door, with a loud crash she broke the glass. Unlocking it from the latch on the inside it opened.

She sat down on the cold tiled floor with a bottle of gin and had finished half of it when she heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Mycroft entered, walking towards the corner where Kat was sitting he bent down and took the bottle out of her hand. 

"That is quite enough Kat, you will go upstairs and sleep in our bed." 

She looked up at him and only saw a blurry silhouette, her head was swimming and she heard him pouring the gin down the drain.

"I'll have the staff remove all liquor from the premises in the morning, so you have no chance to get distracted."

"Where'sh my phone?" she slurred out. 

"I've taken it away, you shall get it back when I deem it is needed. Come now." 

Looking at the floor she got up clumsily, when she stood she wiped her eyes and nodded. 

"I-is there another bed I can sleep in tonight?" She tried to ask as clearly as possible.

"I don't repeat myself young lady. Bed, NOW." He strode over and picked her up in his arms.

As he ascended the stair case she gave in, the gin was washing away her wickedness and she felt warm, "Don't hurt me..." She whispered as she fell asleep in his arms. 

 


	12. Try The Last Door

The sun was just coming up over the trees covered in snow, Kats sneakers were soaked as she trudged down the country road, the snow was up to her shins and her black jeans were trying to keep the cold off her. Grateful there was no wind Kat felt the warm sun on her face as she turned a corner, her phone only had 5% of battery left and she had spent the last 20 minutes on the phone with Tim. 

"Where are you?" the conversation went,

"Trying to find the nearest town so I can meet you, I'm not sure exactly where I am, I know it's about 4 or 5 hours outside of London?" Kat smiled and tried not to start hysterically laughing. 

"Okay, I'm getting in my car now, I have a vague memory of where his estate is, once you arrive at the nearest town phone me with a name."

"Alright... Hey Tim?"

"Yes?"  
"Are you okay?"

A short silence and then, "Yes, I'm fine lass."

As they had said goodbye Kat started running, she ran until she could feel iron in her lungs, until her legs screamed to stop. Around the next bend she saw a large wooden sign, gasping for breath she sluggishly walked toward it, picking up her phone she dialed Tim, "Tim my phones about to die, the town is-" her phone made a loud beep but she kept going, "Keswick?"

Her phone beeped again and shut off, putting it back in her purse she walked into town to look for a pub, she needed a large pint of anything.

Kat had found a small pub called the Packhorse Inn, walking in she found a small hidden nook with a window to the street. Ordering a large pint didn't seem to concern the waitress as she brought it over right away and gulping it down she ordered another, this time with a shot of whiskey.

Sitting in the cozy booth she watched the people go about their day, taking out her notebook she started to sketch some passersby while making notes on how to get her business up and running again. 

She had guessed that another warehouse would be on Mycrofts radar so she settled on a small studio she knew of, the supplies would be cheap but most of her contacts had been dissolved thanks to Mycroft so she had to go find someone who was willing to deal with her again. 

Tapping her pencil on the paper she looked out the window to see a man standing across the street staring straight at her with a menacing glare. Putting her stuff away in her purse she asked the waitress if she could keep an eye on her things while she went to the washroom. Getting up she walked casually towards the washroom door and locked it behind her as she got in, sitting down on the toilet to relieve herself she hoped Tim would show up soon, things were starting to get dicey and she had no idea if Mycroft was looking for her.

Leaving the washroom she walked and sat back down in the booth and noticed the man still standing across the street leaning on a lamp post. Downing the rest of her pint she went back to planning, a few hours went by and empty pint glasses littered the table, she was resting her head in her hands when a familiar hand was felt on her shoulder. "Finally found you." Tims voice was the best thing she could hear that day as she looked up and opened her arms he bent down and wrapped her in his large arms.

Putting her down and smiling at her happy face he sat down on the other side of the booth, "Had enough? Sorry it took so long, I got stopped by a copper and it delayed me." He pointed at the empty pint glasses as Kat put her things away.

"No worries, the alcohol kept me company."

"As usual." Tim smiled his gorgeous smile and Kat felt a wave of relief, he looked better, there was still a lot of black under his eyes and the knife marks on his face seemed to be healing fine. Reaching out to him she ran her fingers over the marks.

Tim took her hand and gently held it, they sat there for awhile just talking about the plan she had come up with, he was interested in everything she had to say. 

"So when do you want to get out of here?" Tim asked with his deep voice. 

"We should go now, it'll be dark soon." 

Tim nodded and went to pay the tab as Kat walked out the door to have a smoke. Lighting the cigarette she let her eyes wander and saw the man from earlier, he was staring right at her. As Tim came out she grabbed his arm and hid a little behind him, walking down the street to his car she stayed close to Tim while looking over her shoulder, the man had started to follow them keeping a safe distance.

They got to Tim's car, a grey BMW 3 Series, he opened the door and helped her into the front seat, he got in and started the car, as they left Keswick Kat felt her anxiety ebbing slowly away. She watched out the window as the day turned to night and Tim sped and weaved through the traffic, she felt his hand rest on her leg and she looked over at the side of his face, his scars stopped bothering her an hour after they met and she had noticed how handsome he was. Sitting there in his car safe and warm she took off her converse and leaned the seat back, interlacing her fingers in his she got comfortable and fell asleep watching his face concentrate on the road. 

She slowly woke up when she heard a garage door open, they were at Tim's place and Kat groggily put her shoes on as Tim got out and shut his door, opening hers he helped her out and they walked into his house. 

Looking around she noticed it was untidy and there was broken glass near the corner by the Television, dismissing the warning signs she went to take her scarf off when Tim came up behind her.

"Who did _that?_ " His voice asked in a low growl, Kat realized the red marks from Mycrofts hands last night were evidently bruising around her neck, Tim was taking off her scarf and leaned in to examine her.

"What happened..." He began but stopped as they looked into each others eyes and she took his hand. 

"It's alright, I'm here with you now." She said calmly as he let out a large breath she could tell she could calm him down just by touching him.

They both sat down on his couch after putting their coats away and taking off their shoes, wrapping herself up in a blanket she stretched out and put her feet on his lap, he took them and absent minded started to rub them as they watched a game show on the television.

"How's the head?" She asked sleepily, looking over she saw Tim lost in thought, kicking him a little he blinked and looked at her, "Hmm...?" 

"Nothing..." She mumbled, looking back at the television she continued watching until she fell asleep. 

Waking up to the sun on her eyes she groaned and turned over to find her face to face with a sound asleep Tim, they must have fallen asleep on the couch together, his large arms rested around her and she felt his warm breath on her cold nose. Slipping out of his heavy arms she walked to the bathroom, after she finished peeing she washed her face in the sink and tried to fix her hair. The door opened and Tim walked in to Kat's surprise she turned around to look at him but he was pretty dazed from sleep. Seeing her his eyes widened and he walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him. 

"I'm so sorry!" She heard him say loudly from behind the door, "I woke up and thought I had dreamed yesterday!"

"Oh my god Tim... Come in..." Kat opened the door and Tim stood there looking at her. "Do... Do you need anything? Breakfast? Coffee?" Tim asked trying to clear his throat. 

"I can manage Timbo." Kat smiled and walked past him towards the kitchen. 

As she started to get the coffee out Tim came and leaned in the doorway, "Mrs. Winchester..."

She blushed and laughed awkwardly, Tim smiled and walked over to her, taking the coffee grinds from her hands he went over and started the coffee maker. Opening the fridge she took some eggs and bacon out and set them on the counter by the stove, suddenly Tim was behind her and wrapped his arms slowly around her, she felt his mouth kissing her neck where the bruises were. 

"I'm going to set this right Kat..." He whispered to her. She swore her heart was going to beat out her chest, swallowing a lump in her throat she nodded as he continued to kiss her neck lightly, she felt her nipples harden against her will as she felt his large warm body against her back. "Tim..." She managed to say as his large hands started to explore her body, "St-top... please..." His hand had her breast resting in it as he stopped immediately. Slowly he let go of her and she leaned against the counter to regain her balance. 

"I'm sorry love." Tim left the kitchen and Kat heard something smash in the living room. 

Running in she saw Tim standing there with broken glass in his hand, walking over she took his arm and lead him to the bathroom, "Really... Is this necessary?" She scolded as she took some shards out of his hand and rinsed his hand under the tap.

"Kat, I need to tell you, Mycroft got a hold of me last night on the ride home when you fell asleep." Tim explained as Kat kept picking pieces out of his hand.

"He offered me a job, my old job. But I had to give you up, all correspondence would be cut, no texts, nothing. No contact."

She continued as bits of blood started to blend with the water, "Did you accept?"

"He told me about what happened with your painting. I listened and agreed with him, I accepted. But once we got to my place and I saw what... What he did to you... I couldn't possibly let him near you again."

She looked up at Tim, "But you will." He looked down at her with a look she will never forget, full of confusion, agony, regret. 

"After the war SIS offered me a position working for Holmes, I accepted because I had nothing to go home to, no one to wait for me, nothing. I spent years working top secret missions and taking out terrorists. And then I was assigned to you." His free hand pushed a piece of hair behind her ear as she bandaged his hand. "I had no idea who you were and those two weeks were complete hell. Trying not to touch you, reminding myself you were the job. You kept me close, touched me, kissed me when you were drunk. I felt myself falling and I couldn't stop."

"But my job is my life, and I am going to rejoin. They'll have me working undercover tracking criminals, after what happened... I need to do this." Tim finished and looked into her eyes, looking back into his she touched his face, "If... If I give myself to you will you stay with me?"

Tim stood there shocked, everything he wanted flashed before his eyes and he saw her, standing there, touching him. Leaning down he pulled her into him and they kissed. 

Picking her up in his arms he carried her while kissing to his bedroom, placing her down on the bed he started to undress, she pulled her jeans and underwear off and he leaned over her, his large arms flexing as he bent his head down to cover her mouth with his, they kissed each other, taking off her shirt he ripped her bra off and sucked on her nipples hungrily as her hand grasped the back of his head. Placing his large middle finger into her she let out a loud moan and he felt her getting wet, "Ready?" He uttered throatily, looking at her she nodded up at him, he rubbed his rock hard cock against her clit and felt it getting wet, "Oh fuck..." He heard her gasp as she looked at his cock, "It's huge... Is it going to-" She was cut off as he started to enter her and she let out a loud cry of pleasure, he couldn't contain himself as he felt her warm pussy sucking his dick in. Seeing the tears of ecstasy fall from the corners of her eyes he inched his member in further, when he was fully in he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her up so she sat on it. Wrapping her arms around his neck and clawing his back he started to move her up and down, each gasp and moan she made gave him flashes of of pure pleasure, he kissed her intensely as he lifted her ass up and down on him. Feeling himself starting to peak he pulled out and shot his cum all over her stomach, breathing heavily Tim got up and wiped himself off with a towel. Looking over at her she was still laying down, wiping his mess off her with the towel he watched her catch her breath. 

"You had better get dressed my love." He told her as she turned over to face him, "Why? Are we leaving?"

There was a knock at the front door and Kat sat up quickly. 

"No sweetheart, you need to go."

Looking at Tim sitting there Kat felt a fire lick its way up from her stomach to her face, "HOW COULD YOU?" She screamed as she started to get dressed, after throwing her clothes on she ran to the living room to grab her purse and shoes, the door opened as she darted to the back door through the kitchen, opening it she started running towards the fence but a suited agent grabbed her, she tried to kick him in the shin but he grabbed her feet and another agent grabbed her arms cuffing her hands together. 

"I swear to god I will BURN YOU ALL." She screamed as they carried her to the waiting car.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Sucker for Pain

Three weeks had passed since the incident at Tim Winchesters, Kat was put under surveillance inside a sanitarium, there had been an incident in the car after the SIS agents had picked her up. The investigation produced evidence of Kat trying to strangle the agent in the front passenger seat with the chain on her handcuffs, they deemed her unstable and locked her away.

"Hound, you have a visitor." The guard to the ward walked over to help her up out of her cell, she had gotten in a fight with another patient, the individual claimed she was whispering horrible things to them while they slept and tried to stab her with a makeshift shiv just barely missing her throat. Kat ended up being locked in solitary for a week. 

Sitting in the isolated visitor section that looked more like an interrogation room she sat with her hands cuffed to the table. She stared at herself in the mirrored windows, her hair had become a dull red and her eyes were bloodshot and red. The door opened and in walked Mycroft Holmes, she stared at her fingernails not acknowledging him. He sat down in the chair opposite the metal table and the door was closed by a guard.

They sat in silence for awhile until he spoke, "Are you ready to come home Kat?" 

Kat shifted in her seat and the chains made a small noise, Mycroft let out a sigh and leaned onto the table towards her, she didn't move. 

"This is the only option for you, you don't really want to stay here?" Standing up Mycroft walked around the table and leaned down whispering in her ear, "Does this remind you of home?"

Kat turned her head so her mouth was against his ear, "Does this remind you of the night you raped me?" He slammed his hand on the table and lowered his voice threateningly, "Don't play games with me Hound.  You know that's not what happened, stop being dramatic." 

She smiled menacingly and bit his ear, as he let out a loud cry the guards came in but he put his hand up to them, after they left and closed the door he paced around the room. 

"Fuck you Mycroft Holmes." Kat laughed, "YOU privileged asshole. YOU should be in here! NOT me! Look what you did to me!" She tried to lift her hands but couldn't against the chains. 

Mycroft let her vent as she started sobbing, "Taking everything from me, my life, my business. I was minding my own business, no one got hurt! How could _YOU?_ "

"Is that what you believe?" He sat down in the other chair and laced his hands together as he looked at her, "Do you remember exactly 5 years ago you had painted some pieces that were sold for twenty thousand pounds each?" She looked back at his solemn gaze as he spoke and she nodded, "They were all Johannes Vermeer, my first perfect forgeries. The bidder was anonymous."

Mycroft closed his eyes and kept going, "They were sold and distributed across the globe. One ended up in Argentina in a store that was front for a crime syndicate, it was purchased by a woman who commissioned Moriarty to help her convince the world it was the original so they could sell it for thirty million pounds. During that time countless innocent people were put in danger and bombs strapped to their bodies. Young children, the elderly, innocent people Kat. _DO NOT_   sit there and claim innocence for your actions. I know more than you could possibly imagine."

Sitting in silence he watched her chest move up and down as she kept staring at her hands, finally she looked up returning his gaze, "C-Children? I put them in danger? I can't... No..." Shutting her eyes as tears started streaming down, "I never meant to... You must believe me. It was so easy... They paid well, I never thought..." Mycroft reached over and held her hand, "It's over now, they are safe. But Moriarty is still at large."

Examining her face as she looked at his hand on hers she nodded, "Home then, where ever that is..." 

"With me." Mycroft answered.

 

Kat collected her things and left the building, she took a deep breath of the winter air, Mycroft stood in front of his car waiting. She walked up to him and looked into his piercing blue eyes, "Can we ever start over?" He reached up and caressed her cheek with his gloved thumb, "That would be boring wouldn't it?" Smiling she nodded and he helped her into the back of the car. 

They sat in the familiar back of the car as it drove she looked out the window, "Is it Christmas yet?" she asked, feeling his warm hand grasp hers he responded "Not yet, tomorrow will be Christmas Eve. We will spend it at my estate." Silence hung in the air until she asked, "Usually humans spend Christmas with their families." He looked over at her not sure how to respond, "Are you saying I'm not human?" 

"It's up for debate." He squeezed her hand and they both started laughing, the last couple weeks had been so ridiculous she felt like nothing could bring her back, she really hadn't counted on Mycroft Holmes, Christmas was going to be interesting. 

Back at Mycroft's country house Kat had spent her time in his bed as the last three weeks she had spent sleeping on a mattress with no sheets, the large king sized mattress and Egyptian cotton sheets were too good to pass up. Christmas Eve came and she spent it alone as Mycroft had received a call from someone that required immediate attention, he wouldn't tell her what even though she pried. He left that night and returned in the morning solemn faced.

"What happened?" She asked as he came into the drawing room where the fire crackled and spit, she had been reading Dracula by Bram Stoker with a large blanket wrapped around, the sun was rising and waiting up for him she had lost herself in the classic novel. 

Sitting down in his large chair in front of the fire he let out an agitated sigh, "I had to control a situation." 

Kat absently looked at the pages of her book, "Government stuff?"

"No, afraid not." 

"Hmmm." She mumbled as she started reading again, pretending she wasn't interested. 

"Shall I tell you?" He said agitated at her feigned interest, looking up at him she nodded. 

"I have a brother, his name is Sherlock, tonight I had to make sure he wasn't going to relapse."

Perking up at this she stared at him in disbelief, "A brother? What's he like?"

"Perhaps you two should meet... It would be interesting. You have already gone through withdrawal and succeeded in the hospital."

Still staring at him she put her book down on her lap, "What's he into?"

"Numerous drugs, I have a book of lists he has made me whenever he would get high." He handed it to her and she took a look, "Opium? Holy crap! I haven't heard that word in a long time, this looks bad Mycroft... The different kinds of drugs, how many times he's relapsed. He needs help." She handed the red notebook back to him.

"He has a friend to do so, a doctor, I confirmed he will stay the night to make sure he doesn't..." 

"Shouldn't you... Be with him?" Watching Mycroft get up from his chair and face her. 

"Dance with me." Holding out his hand to her she looked at it, placing her hand in his he helped her up and they danced closely in front of the fire, his eyes watching hers as she clumsily tried to look down and keep up with his slow steps.

"I'm not very good at this." She explained flustered, "Just follow my feet, one, two, three-" They ended up becoming in sync and she started to relax her posture as he lead them. After awhile he held her in a slow embrace and pressed his cheek to hers as they danced steadily. Feeling his warm body pressed to hers she began to relax even more and her head stopped trying to contemplate ways of procuring liquor without him noticing. 

After hearing about his brother she felt sad for him, it was obviously hard on him, and his brother didn't sound very healthy. Maybe he wanted her to say something comforting, with his cheek against hers she quietly asked, "How can I help you...? I want to give you something you don't have already." His face left hers and looked her in the eyes, "I want your trust Kat." He responded sincerely.

Smiling softly she nodded and they continued slow dancing together into the morning.

 

 

 


	14. Christmas dinner

Christmas day was spent opening gifts that Mycroft had sent his staff to collect for Kat, she had ripped them all open as fast as she could and was delighted to find he had given her a complete set for painting.

"I'll have Geoffrey set it all up in the upstairs library for you. I'm hoping now that you're off the pills you can start to paint original pieces." Mycroft sat on the couch leisurely with a scotch in his hand watching Kat open all her presents, every time she got up to hug him and thank him he had flashbacks of being a child again receiving his gifts on Christmas morning. "It's killing you isn't it?" She inquired as she searched under the tree for more presents.

"What?" he asked, as she opened another gift she answered, "Not seeing what I ended up painting for Moriarty..." Looking down at his scotch he crossed his legs and sighed in annoyance, "You know me too well."

Christmas wrapping littered the floor in front of the large Christmas tree as Kat looked around, "I think that's it Mike, should I start picking all this up?"

"Come here, there's one more gift." Mycroft placed the empty glass on the coffee table as Kat came and sat down next to him.

Taking the small red velvet jewelry box from the inside pocket of his jacket he handed it to her, taking it she held it for a second and glanced at him trying to gauge his emotions, his hand ran through her now soft bright red hair as he watched her.

"Um..." Shifting uncomfortably and swallowing the lump in her throat, "It's a... Necklace?" Mycroft shook his head and smirked as she tried to guess, "Open it."

Kat shot up off the couch and stood in front of him, kneeling down between his legs she placed her hands on his stomach and looked up at him, "Lets take a trip!" She exclaimed, he sat up and took her hands in his, "Open the box Kat."

"Fine..." Kat opened it and saw a very large yellow canary diamond ring, she had painted enough rings in her time to know it was an engagement ring, the diamonds sparkled brilliantly as the light from the tree reflected in it. She closed it quickly and pursed her lips in shock, then she opened it and stared at it some more.

"The hospital had provided me with some information that you obviously chose not to tell me." Mycroft sat back not amused as he rested his forehead against his fingers.

"I waited for your call, I intervened when I did because they were going to re-enter you into the general population at the hospital. I could not allow the mother of my unborn child to be in that much danger. Those women were out to kill you."

"Mike I can't accept this, I'm sorry I didn't mention the pregnancy, I know you should have heard it from me. That would have been the right thing to do... But this is too much, I don't feel... that way." She got up and started to head to the door.

"Kat... I know you still have the ring..." Mycroft got up and she squealed excitedly and laughing ran out of the room, he gave chase to her as she ran up the stairs still laughing, "Nerds can't catch me!" She yelled and ran to their bedroom slamming the door behind her and locking it.

"Open this door Kat." Mycroft stood on the other side of the locked door, "Make me." Kat answered with her back to the door.

"I'm going to get the key and by the time I come back up you will have a serious answer for me." She listened as his footsteps echoed in the hallway and down the staircase.

Walking towards the window she sat on the sill and looked at the ring again, taking it out of the box she put it on her left ring finger and watched as it sparkled beautifully against the afternoon sun. Her heart started thumping against her chest as she felt a panic attack coming on, knowing she had to find some sort of alcohol she unlocked the door and slowly opened it as silent as possible, sticking her head out she couldn't see anyone and she proceeded downstairs to the kitchen. 

Walking around the clinically clean kitchen she looked in all the cupboards and under the sinks, finding no trace of any liquor she took out a step stool and used it to get up on the counter to look in the very top cupboard. There is was, a mickey of gin left there forgotten for who knows how long, she reached in and picked it up, getting down to the floor she looked around, all the staff had the weekend off for the holidays so she wouldn't be caught as long as Mycroft didn't find her. 

Quietly she slid the dining rooms door closed and sat in the window looking out at the garden, the snow made everything look clean and soft. As she went to take a drink from the mickey she took a sip and saw the yellow diamond glitter, almost blinding her with the reflection off the window, she stopped drinking and put the mickey down. The lights from the ring sparkled and she noticed some it glinting on her stomach. She placed her hand on her stomach and couldn't help the tears falling down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry little one, Mommy wasn't thinking... Mommy has a hard time thinking sometimes, her brain gets foggy and she bumps into walls." Laughing quietly as she sniffled and gently rubbed her stomach. Picking up the mickey she threw it across the room, "I'll always protect you little one, even if it's from me." Pressing her forehead against the cold glass window she began, "Once upon a time there was a princess that was a bad bad person. She hurt someone and they locked her away in a bad, bad place... You should never hurt anyone little one, it's never worth it, I hope you learn that. Don't be like that princess." Wiping the tears off her face she sat there and hummed an Ed Sheeran song, "You're just a small bump..." Closing her eyes she tried to feel the baby moving but she was only 5 weeks along so nothing happened.

She had been concentrating so hard she didn't hear Mycroft when he came in, he stood there watching her from the doorway, the way she sat in front of the window and hummed made him feel at peace, right away he noticed the ring on her finger and pleased with himself he waited until she had finished. The grandfather clock in the sitting room chimed and she looked up to see Mycroft standing there, he strode over to her and rested his hand on the top of her head letting it fall and caress her hair, looking up at him she asked "This isn't... You aren't in love with me, are you?"

Kneeling down so his face was level with hers he gazed into her eyes and held her hands in his, "You are the most extraordinary individual I have ever met, I will never hurt you on purpose, and I will try to take your feelings seriously. I will not pretend this is going to be easy, you are going to have to wait for me, and a lot of times I will not be there for you. But I promise you will be safe as long as you agree to be mine, no one will harm you." Lifting his hand he gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "We are going to have this child soon, and I cannot have it out of wedlock, not in my position." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach, "I can't believe I'm going to have a baby... It's terrifying to think about." she laughed nervously, "That night... When we had sex on your couch for the first time, you didn't use a condom?"

Mycroft kneeled there with his hand on her stomach and shook his head, "To be honest I really wasn't thinking with my head."

Biting her lip she looked at him, "I'm really scared." He stood and helped her stand up as his arms wrapped around her holding her head to his chest she closed her eyes, "You're a smart girl, I know how it feels to be secluded, different than others, almost as if we have been cursed to be alone the rest of our lives. Now that we found each other I will not let you go, you can try to leave but as you have witnessed, it does not work."

They stood there as he comforted her by rubbing her back gently, "Okay, let's do it. As long as you promise not to love me too much." She replied smiling and looking up at him, her heart and head screamed with all their might at each other but she closed her eyes and let him kiss her, as their lips touched her thoughts became quiet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth to his as they explored each other, when they finally pulled apart she stayed close to him, his smell was intoxicating, it was a mixture of soap, cologne and leather. Her head was overwhelmed with pleasure and warmth, the feeling of happiness intoxicated her, she felt him bend down and pick her up. Wrapping her legs around his waist he carried her and placed her on the large wooden dining table, he pulled off the boxers she had borrowed from him and ran his hands over her ass, she let him kiss her desperately as he pushed his mouth down her neck to her shoulder and then her nipple. Opening her eyes and watching him explore her with his hands and mouth she felt helpless, the feeling of happiness slowly drained and she felt sick, pushing him off her she ran to the kitchen and started throwing up in the sink.

Mycroft quickly walked over and rubbed her back soothingly, she pushed his hand off her back and shook her head, "I just need..." She started lurching again as nothing came out, quickly he got her a bottle of water and she took a few sips when she had stopped gagging.

When she finally stopped she slowly walked over the couch in the living room and laid down on it exhausted. "This better not be what being pregnant is like..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Meeting the blood

Three months passed as Kat found herself ushered to and from doctor visits and wedding appointments, she had to go into London for the first time since they found out she was pregnant to find a wedding dress that would fit around her small bump. Mycroft had an agent assigned to her while she spent the weekend at her old flat, not approving of the decision to visit the city so soon after Moriarty had sent her threating messages but Kat was determined not to let it affect her life.

Mycroft had already been staying in London for a week straight working, assuming it was because she couldn't stop barfing everywhere she didn't mind at all, she enjoyed the time they spent away from each other, the hormones made her want to strangle him every time he made a noise or moved.

Sleeping most of the drive in she started to feel excited when they drove by Piccadilly Circus, her hair appointment was at nine in the morning and then on to wedding dresses in Les Trois Soeurs at three. She had purchased a vintage dress suit at a shop in Keswick with some heels and a hat to go with just for that day, as they pulled up in front of the hair salon she got out and walked in, greeted by her stylist George he helped her into a chair and immediately started to ask her where she's been and complaining about the state of her hair.

"George calm down, it's only been like... 4 months?"

"I cannot believe you, when I got the call for the appointment it was some mean woman, obviously not you I know your voice. She was very rude..."

"Ohhhh... That was Anthea, my fiancés assistant. She's gorgeous." Kat laughed as he went on about how many celebrities had come through since the last time she saw him and gushing about her getting married.

"So... Who's going to be there?"

"It's actually going to be like three other people, it's all being planned by my fiancé. All I have to do is show up." She shrugged and blushed as George made a tsking noise.

"That's no fun, I would never guess you getting married, is it because you're pregnant? One of those uptight sophisticate guys who think a woman can only clean and cook?" George was upset Kat could tell, "Oh well... yeah, he's very prudish, and to be honest I hate weddings so it's more for him than anything, I just want the baby to be well looked after."

After the haircut and style Kat got herself some fast food, she had been on a strict diabetic diet since she started living at Mycrofts house and it was driving her crazy, she never felt better but all she wanted was some non organic deep fried everything with tons of cheese on top.

When she was done eating she distracted the agent watching her and ducked into the underground to catch a train, she had been planning this trip for a long time. Getting off the train she headed towards 221 Baker Street, it was a bit of a walk but she finally found it, the large black door stood before her and she rang the bell, the brass 221 on the door was a bit dusty from the road and she went to dust it off but stopped when the door opened. "Good morning!" The cheerful voice of the housekeeper rang out as Kat smiled, "Good morning, does Sherlock Holmes live here?"

The woman introduced herself as Ms. Hudson and proceeded up the stairs, Kat following behind, "He's out right now I'm afraid dear, but Dr. Watson is in, you can wait with him." Coming to the top of the stairs Ms. Hudson lead her into a small sitting room with papers scattered on the floor and a dashing looking man sitting in a chair In front of the fire, he stood up as Ms. Hudson let out a large exasperated sigh, "Look what he's done now... Oh my..."

"Ah, hello miss, John Watson." He introduced himself and shook Kat's hand gently, "Hi, the names Kat Hound, nice to meet you." Kat sat down in the large leather chair by the fire opposite of Watsons chair as Ms. Hudson scurried about cleaning up the papers.

"Right then, what can we help you with? Sherlock should be back any minute." Watson smiled a genuine handsome smile and it put Kat at ease while she smiled back at him, "Well Dr. Watson I've lost my fiancé."

He took out a notebook and started writing in it, "And where did you see him last?" he asked as he looked into her eyes, "Well it would have been about a week ago in Keswick, he had been drunkenly singing and flashing people in the streets. I of course being a genteel lady left him to do his thing and haven't seen him since." Keeping a complete straight face as she told him her story he seemed uncomfortable, "He's a very tall man, in his 40's, dresses like the Penguin from Batman."

Watson coughed and stopped writing, leaning back in his chair and trying not to over react, "You say in his 40's? How old are you may I ask?"

"I'm 20." She answered watching his face drop at that, "And you say he drinks?" Watson put his notebook down and leaned forward on his knees with a perturbed look on his face.

"Miss are you okay? It sounds like you are in an abusive relationship with this fiancé of yours..."

"Oh but Dr. Watson! He has lots of money you see! Such a fate I have resigned myself to!" Kat waved her hand in front of her face pretending to tear up, Ms. Hudson had stopped cleaning up and put her hand on Kat's shoulder as comfort.

The front door slammed and footsteps coming up the stairs could be heard, suddenly a very tall handsome looking man strode into the room, his dark brown curls and familiar blue piercing eyes greeted Kats gaze. "Who is this?" He asked abruptly in a familiar harsh tone.

"Sherlock this is Kat Hound, her fiancé is missing." Watson answered as he took Kats hand gently and held it.

"John she's getting married, don't get too comfortable." Sherlock disdainfully commented, John let Kat's hand go and frowned.

"Right! Missing fiancé!" He pointed at Kat and commented, "You arrived in the city by a chauffeured town car, from an estate outside of London, best guess Keswick, your fiancé is a rich neat freak and you don't miss him. Now where did you see him last?" Ms. Hudson went back downstairs.

Kat wasn't so much surprised at his deductions as she had seen Mycroft do that more then enough, she was surprised by his mannerisms, the way he spoke, the fire and mechanic intelligence in his eyes, her heart started beating fast and she looked around, he was watching her, "Where did you see your fiancé last?" this time his voice was low and had a hint of curiosity to it.

Kat stood up and coughed, "I need a..." Picking up a waste basket she threw up in it, Watson got up and brought back a cold rag from the bathroom and some tissue. "It's okay, this is normal for your first trimester, no need to be embarrassed, we've had worse things." Watson smiled and helped her into his chair.

Suddenly her phone rang in her purse and as she pulled it out and swiped to answer Sherlock grabbed it out of her hand and put it up to his face, "Brother dear!" He smiled mischievously into the phone, suddenly they could all hear Mycroft on the other end in a very serious angry tone talking to Sherlock, "Right bye." Sherlock hung up and gave the phone back to Kat, sitting down in his large leather chair he looked at Kat studying her, she did the same to him but couldn't stop her face from blushing when she knew his eyes were lingering on her stomach.

"So you're marrying my brother!" He shouted as he lifted his arms up dramatically, "And apparently pregnant too!" Standing up and grabbing her purse Kat went to head for the door when Watson asked angrily, "So Mycroft is your fiancé? You made all that stuff up then?"

"What did she say?" Sherlock interrupted curiously, Kat turned to Watson, "I'm sorry I took advantage, it was too good of an opportunity and you're so cute." Walking over and placing her hand on his upper arm she kissed Watson on the cheek, "I see it was a mistake to come, I am definitely going to hear about it from-" The sound of the front door opening and heavy footsteps up the stairs stopped Kat mid sentence, seeing Mycroft in the doorway she finished, "Mycroft..."

'Good morning." Mycroft addressed the room and strode over to where Kat was still holding onto John's upper arm, "Release the Doctor Kat." Mycroft pulled her to him by her upper arm and Kat let go of John regretfully. "Hey now wait a minute," John interjected as Mycroft tried to leave, "She's a bit ill and has just thrown up, she shouldn't be in a car right now. Mycroft let her rest." Watson commanded. Kat looked up at her fiancé who was trying his best to remain civil as he let her arm go, John took her gently and helped her sit down in his chair, "Thanks John." Kat smiled and took the glass of water he handed to her, "This is the best detective agency I've ever been to, I love it." Kat downed the water and coughed as she put the glass on the table, "Sorry about the story I made up, again I can't pass up a chance to make fun of Mike." Sherlock sat up and made a loud humming noise, Mycroft started tapping his finger on the chair Kat was sitting in. "What was this story?" Sherlock questioned Kat who was trying to avoid eye contact with him. "You'll have to ask John, sorry." She grinned and tried not to laugh but ended up anyways, as soon as she started John started to chuckle, Mycroft squeezed Kats shoulder and she looked up at him. "Oh geez, fine. We can go now, I thought you would be happy for me to meet your brother... Not very humanlike of you." Sherlock scoffed and Mycroft snapped at him, "Don't you dare, it's fine for her to make fun, she has my child growing in her."

Kat felt Mycroft's hand scoop under her arm as he helped her up, "Well no escape from reality." She sighed and picked up her purse and as they descended the stairs she started whining to him, "I haven't had any excitement or fun since you confessed your undying love for me." as they reached the front door Ms. Hudson came out and smiled at Kat, "Ah Congratulations! I would have never guessed Sherlock's brother to be getting married! Such a nice surprise!" Smiling back, "Remember Ms. Hudson, check his slippers." Kat tapped her nose as her fiancé ushered her out and onto the sidewalk.

"His slippers?" Mycroft inquired, "His drugs, they're in his slippers, last place anyone would look." She answered as she looked around, "I'm hungry..." Putting her hand up to Mycroft's mouth to shush him before he started in on her, "I'm going to find somewhere that sells bacon sandwiches and eat all the bacon and you are not going to stop me." She started down the sidewalk her heels clicking on the wet pavement trying to ignore the burning glare from Mycroft she could feel on the back of her neck.

 

 

 


	16. Still need love

Kat had to fast track herself to the wedding dress shop, she was a little late but the ladies working there didn't seem to mind as they gently fitted gowns on her. One after another she couldn't find anything she liked, everything was too white, too frilly, too many sparkles, after a dozen dresses the shop ladies were starting to become annoyed.

Finally the 13th dress made Kat fall in love all over again , "This is it..." She smiled and stood there on the elevated floor watching herself twirl in the mirror, the dress was a piece of lacey ivory coloured art but had a simple aesthetic to it, the relieved shop worker smiled and left the room to get her tape measure.

Staring at herself in the mirrors her mind started to wander, her chest tightening as she remembered what was going to happen. Was she even in love with him? Reassuring herself he wanted to marry her for legal and societal reasons she felt her heart ache for something, holding back tears she saw the dress maker come over and start to measure her waist, "We only have 3 weeks until the wedding so I'm going to have to make the dress let out a bit in the middle." Kat nodded and bit her lip, I'm only human, she thought, I have needs.

As she left the dress shop she headed to a nearby sandwich shop to get the bacon sandwich she had been craving, as she saw the cafe sign in the distance she couldn't help the tears that started to fall, slowing her pace she rubbed the tears away as people walked by her, the sun was trying to shine through the clouds and she couldn't help the dreadful feeling taking over her. As she entered the café she walked up to the counter and ordered then sat down as she waited, a tap on the shoulder made her look up, "Hey beautiful." Tim stood there looking down at her, she froze and stared at him like he was a ghost.

"Is that you Kat?" Another voice behind Tim asked, Tim turned a little and Kat saw John Watson standing behind him. "John!" Kat said relieved as Tim stood in between them perplexed.

John held his hand out to Tim who shook it, "Nice to meet you, are you a friend of Kat's?" they both asked at the same time, Kat felt her face unfreeze as the waiter placed her large sandwich in front of her. "John please join me!" Kat asked as John obliged and sat down, "Tim was just leaving, weren't you Tim?" she said cordially as Tim went to sit down, he straightened up and coughed, "Yes I suppose. Nice to meet you John. See you soon Kat." Watching his large frame leaving through the cafe doors she turned her gaze to the sandwich, John was talking about the cafe when she started to feel an overwhelming feeling of self hatred coming over her, when the feelings started she usually found herself some pub to sit in and drink herself normal again but that not being an option she picked up her sandwich and started chewing. 

Watching Johns mouth as he talked she stayed silent and had trouble listening, images of his lips pressing against hers and the hormones screaming at her to rip his clothes off ran rampant in her mind. 

"John, could you do me a favour? We just met I know, but I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me tonight, Sherlock can come too if he wants. To be honest I just need somewhere to go where there's music and dancing." She watched his surprised handsome kind face as he answered, "Sure, I don't think we need to bring Sherlock, he's generally not into that." He smiled and they sat there talking for a few hours.

At her old apartment the clothes in her closet were not co-operating, John was in her living room watching the news as she got ready, her belly was protruding too much to fit into her skinny jeans and she felt herself becoming frustrated. No, she reminded herself, do not do this right now.

Finding a pair of jeans that would do up under her belly she found a top that would hide it, checking herself in the mirror she felt confident, she felt like her old self. Putting on some eyeliner and mascara she grabbed her jean jacket and headed to the living room, "John what time is it?" she asked as she came into the kitchen to check her phone, "It's 11:30 pm, are you ready?" John asked as he stood up and turned the television off, "Yeah I finally found something that actually fits, I swear to fucking god I am a whale." 

John laughed and grabbed his jacket "I don't think so.", she unplugged her cell phone from the wall and grabbed her purse. The night was chilly and dark as they got to the club, the line up was long and John headed to the back of it, Kat laughed and grabbed his arm, walking up to the doorman he took the rope off and let them in immediately. 

Entering the dark smokey club the music bombarded their senses, a man came up to Kat, "What do you want to drink?" He half yelled in her ear, she smiled and took the bewildered John's arm as she said back, "Two shots of Whiskey!" He nodded and pointed at a booth near the wall with curtains around it, she took John towards it and they sat down together, the shots arrived immediately along with two large martinis. Smiling she watched the nervous doctor take both shots and start in on the martini, she sat against him as she watched the people on the floor dancing to the loud music. 

"How did you and Mycroft meet?" John asked close to her ear, she could feel his breath and put her mouth to his ear, "He stalked me!" they both started laughing when she heard them start up Cheap Thrills, she tried pulling him onto the dance floor but he wouldn't budge from the seat.

"Come on! Let's dance!" She implored as she pulled on his arm.

Shaking his head he answered, "Nope, I am not dancing, I will not dance."

After some coaxing she finally got him up and on the dance floor, as she started to dance to the beat she noticed how awkward he looked, by the start of the next song Kat had him dancing and smiling with her, the music and atmosphere made her feel like herself again.

As the drinks kept coming they sat in the booth and tried to have a conversation, he kept inquiring about Mycroft and their relationship.

"What's he like to live with?" John inquired

Kat laughed and drank from a water bottle, "He snores, talks in his sleep, is way too picky about his wardrobe. Sometimes I wish he would just admit he hates me...." John's arm went around Kat's shoulders comfortingly and drunkenly said, "How could he hate _you?_   You are amazing, look at you for gods sakes! I would love to have you." He immediately looked shocked as he realized what he had said. "I'm so sorry! I don't know why I said that." Grinning ear to ear she hugged him laughing. "Sherlock is lucky to have you John, you are amazing."

"NO! You're amazing!" He laughed and they clinked their drinks together, "CHEERS!"

Hours later they left the club laughing and started walking back to her place, as the cold bitter air made Kat shiver and rub her arms John pulled her in a one arm hug against him, smiling he kissed her forehead and they made their way towards the main road to catch a cab. They didn't notice the dark alleyway they ended up walking down as they laughed and John drunkenly staggered, suddenly a dark hooded figure came out from behind a dumpster and pulled out a knife. 

"Oi, gimme yer wallet and purse, no one'll get hurt." The man said as he pointed the knife at them, John stepped in front of Kat and put his hand up, "Okay just keep calm mate." As he went for his wallet a gun shot rang out from behind John and the man made a squelching noise as he fell backwards on to the ground. Turning around he saw Kat standing there holding a Sig Sauer P220, a look of pure indifference across her face, she noticed him looking at her and put the gun back in her purse. "Are you okay?" He asked as he grabbed and checked her, still in shock at what happened he pulled out his phone and dialed Inspector Lestrade. 

 

"How did you come to own the gun?" Inspector Lestrade questioned.

"I told you already, I found it." Kat had been in the Inspectors office for over two hours, he had been frequently in and out with sandwiches and coffee, Kat refused all of it and stubbornly wouldn't answer most of his questions.

"For some reason I highly doubt that young lady..." Lestrade was starting to get flustered, there was no way he was going to fully interrogate a young pregnant woman but he wanted to make it look like he had at least tried, she had shot a man in the head killing him instantly.

She looked up at the tall grey haired Inspector who was leaning against the side of his desk with a concentrated furrowed brow, if he was going to let her go, she thought, she had to give him something.

"Alright, I'll tell you, give me that sandwich." She pointed at the sandwich on his desk and he moved it over to where she was sitting, as she took a few bites she started telling him a fabricated story about her time in London. After a half hour of storytelling Lestrade was convinced she was making the whole thing up and ushered her out of his office.

"Next time I see you young lady you better have something to tell me! I'll have someone checking in on you!" He yelled as she walked towards where Watson was sitting.

John stood up as she came up to him and pulled her into a hug, "Are you alright? I've called Mycroft and Sherlock is here... somewhere." Kat hugged back and sighed, "I think I'll just head back to my place, you can tell Mycroft I'm okay if he ever gets here."

"Kat I don't think you should-" John started but Kat put her hand up to silence him, "I'm fine, thank you for being there for me. You're the best."

Walking towards the elevator she pressed the button to call it, as the doors opened she saw Mycroft standing there, as she moved her eyes up to his he stepped toward her and wrapped his long arms around her pulling her into a very tight embrace. They stood there as she felt everything inside start bubbling up and closed her eyes as the tears ran down her cheeks, her voice trembling as she cried his name into his shoulder and he held her close until the world started spinning and she blacked out.

 

 

"She had an illegal firearm on her person and she killed a man point blank."

"May I remind you Inspector that the man had a knife and she is pregnant with my child, no jury would convict her."

"Look I understand that... But the gun we confiscated had been traced back to... "

Kat slowly sat up and coughed in her bed, indicating that she was awake and she could hear the both of them whispering sweet nothings. "Would you two SHUT UP!" She screamed as she got out of bed and walked to her bathroom to puke in the toilet. 

Mycroft walked in behind her and gave her a warm wash cloth, "Inspector Lestrade is here to question you again, are you up for it?" finishing wiping her mouth and taking the cloth from him she looked at herself in the mirror. Gritting her teeth and glaring at Mycroft, "I want you both out, I need to be alone right now." Her tank top barely covered her breasts and she was covered in sweat.

"You know I won't-" he went to touch her and she swiped his hand away, "Mycroft I'm done, LEAVE NOW!" slamming her hand on the bathroom counter she tried to stop herself from crying, "Why are your doing this?" They stood there as she broke down, her body ached and her head was screaming at her, "I just wanted to... be normal again." As she cried she felt his hand on her cheek and his arm around her, feeling her legs give out she held onto his neck. He hadn't changed since the night before when he took her back to her apartment, his vest and shirt had splotches of vomit and her tears all over it, his eyes looked tired as she buried her face into his chest for the millionth time.

As he carried her back to her bed and laid her down she started to become calm and got the hiccups, "Drink your water, you haven't touched it for hours, you need to stay hydrated." she obliged then motioned to her phone, he handed it to her off her dresser and she went to the spotify app to start her calm down playlist. Mycroft got up and walked into the living room, sitting on the couch Lestrade was going through his phone. 

"Is she okay?" Lestrade asked as Mycroft stood in the kitchen looking at the pile of dishes in the sink, "That is none of your business Detective Inspector."

"Call me if you need anything." Lestrade said as he opened the front door and closed it behind him. Mycroft rubbed his eyes and started on the dishes, he could hear the music playing from her bedroom and smiled, he hadn't heard this one in a long time, Don't Dream It's Over by Crowded House. Listening carefully he heard her singing along, she had a natural singing voice that put him at ease. If she could just be calm for a day he would be able to bring her home, he was out of his element right now without the help of her therapist that was unable to come on such short notice no matter how many strings he pulled. She had given him instructions on how to keep her from a complete mental breakdown, don't leave her alone no matter what she did or said, make sure she has something to distract her and make sure there were no sharp objects within the vicinity. Taking care to hold her when she started to break was almost unbearable for him, she said horrible things to him, things that would send shivers down the most terrifying mental patients spines, slowly she got better after hours of consoling and comforting words. He regretted his decision to leave her alone for a week and come to London, he gritted his teeth and put away the clean and dried dishes. 

He hung the dish towel up and went to have a cigarette near the open window in the living room. Her flat was small but modern, as he opened the window a cold breeze came in, after smoking for awhile he realized the music had stopped and putting out his cigarette went to check on her. 

The door was closed and when he went to open it he found it locked, "KAT?" He yelled as he pounded on the door trying the knob a couple times, he slammed himself against it when he heard the click of the lock on the other side, as it opened Kat stood there peering up at him, "What where you THINKING?" Mycroft hissed as he grabbed her by the shoulders, "I have told you you are not to lock any doors." He found himself starting to shake her in his tight grip. 

Seeing the look of fear on her face he couldn't help himself as he crushed her mouth with his, pushing her on the bed he stood over her as she lay sprawled out on the bed, "Why?" He asked, his voice faltering as he looked down at her, her pale skin against the flowery bed sheets and the light that danced in her bright emerald eyes made him stop and watch as she closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands.

"All I had was myself..." Her small voice croaked out, "And now here you are, after everything... I don't deserve you Mycroft Holmes. I will never deserve this." Turning over to her side she pulled the sheet over her and curled up, he laid down beside her on his back and turned his head to watch as she slowly fell asleep. A wave of relief flowed through him as he closed his eyes and let himself slip into a dream.

 

 

 

 


	17. Best Behaviour

Kat laid on the cold obstetrician chair while her OB/GYN checked the babies heartbeat, her Ozzy Osbourne t-shirt was pulled up over her slightly protruding belly and they listened, the heart beat was small but quick.

"Everything looks and sounds good." Her Doctor put away her machine and rolled over to her desk to write some things down in Kat's charts.

"Since Mr. Holmes has informed me on how well you've been doing health and addiction wise I would say this is going to be a smooth pregnancy, you're young and relatively healthy, any questions?"

Kat sat up and pulled her shirt down while shaking her head, "Nope."

"I'll see you in a month then, have a safe trip." the doctor said as she left the room to attend her next patient. Kat put her jacket on and grabbed her purse, her hair was pulled into a messy bun and she felt gross as she headed out the door of the office to the awaiting town car. As she got in she stuck her tongue out at Alfred Pennyworth who had been assigned to be her bodyguard.

"How was the appointment Miss?" He asked in his husky British accent as they pulled away and started to drive to back home, "Nothing special I guess... I'm good to travel on the plane." Kat muttered as she laid down in the back seat and checked her phone.

"Hey Alfred, check it out, I painted you." She explained as she sat up and leaned over the front seat to show him the picture taken of the painting she had done the previous night. As she showed her screen to him she could smell his musky cologne and felt herself blushing as he leaned over to look, his face was so close to hers.

Alfred Pennyworth had been hired as Kat's bodyguard the day after Christmas, his job was to make sure she was safe at all times. he was in his 40's, sandy grey haired and wore three piece suits at all times, he was utterly charming and Kat adored him. It only took a week to warm up to each other, they met and were briefed on protocols and the job entailments, his job was to safeguard her until the baby was born and then help when needed afterwards.

Alfred had been there through the worst of the morning sickness, he prepared all her food and made sure her diet had as little sugar as possible. Once in awhile he would go buy chocolates in town when she was having a bad day, they spent those first three months together as he chauffeured her to and from all her appointments. He was kind, chivalrous, clever, she never did find out about the three attempted kidnappings he had thwarted.

"Sorry you had to cut your vacation short... The case of the oblivious gun wielding pregnant dum-dum. That's what they'll call it." She muttered as he looked from her phone back at the road.

"Ah, It's fine miss. Wasn't doing nothing important. You were in quite a state, eh?" He answered as he turned to the long road that lead up to the estate's gates.

"Sorry I used the gun you lent me..." Kat put on her best pout face as she checked herself in the rear-view mirror and tried to fix her messy bun.

"Ah it's fine miss, that's the reason I gave it to you 'innit?" Alfred answered as he watched her fix herself.

She slumped back into the back seat, "They took it from me and wouldn't give it back... Is there a way I can pay you back?" She asked as she looked out the window at the melting spring forest that lined the road to the estate, the window was open and the cold March air felt good on her face.

"Not at all Miss. It was meant to protect you, I'll 'ave to take you out shooting again when we get back."

"Yes pleeeeease...." She said excitedly, "I didn't tell them where I got the gun from, there was an Inspector... Larry Lestrade? Ugh he was the worst. Pretty sure Mycroft and him are like having secret rendezvous'."

Alfred laughed, "You aren't serious? Master Holmes adores you, I don't think he'd do that."

"Oh god Alfie, you are the most perfect man, I swear to god." Kat couldn't stop smiling, he always had ways to make her feel better when she started to feel down, "I feel like fish and chips for lunch."

"Glad to hear it." he answered as a loud bang made Kat jump, Alfred slowed the car down and pulled to the side of the deserted road, he got out and checked, "Looks like a flat!" He said to her head hanging out the back window at as he headed to the trunk to retrieve the spare.

Opening the trunk he heard the back door open, as he carried the spare to the front of the vehicle Kat was kneeling and inspecting the tire, "Looks like someone made a small hole here with a knife." She pointed out as he put the tire down and kneeled down next to her to look.

Alfred placed his thumb on the tire where Kat's finger had been pointing and sure enough there was a small incision in it, "Right, well we had better hurry up then." Kat grabbed the jack from Alfred's hand and placed it under the car.

Turning the lever quickly she started to feel the weight of the vehicle on the jack when Alfred put his hand on hers, "That's alright miss, no need, I can finish this. You go sit in the back where it's safe." His face was right next to hers as he helped her up with his arms around her, she let him help her into the back, anything that made him touch her gave her warm and giddy feelings, she sat with the door open and her feet dangling out of the car while Alfred got the spare tire on.

"Alright, time to get you home." Alfred came to close the back door when they both heard the sounds of a revved up engine coming from a distance. Closing the door Alfred got in quickly and peeled out as a large black SUV came up behind them fast.

"Miss I'm going to need you to lay down on the floor and cover yourself with this." He was taking off his jacket and handed it to her as he drove, taking his jacket she laid down as she was told and covered herself, her heart was pounding as she heard a couple bullets whiz through the back window shattering it, some of the fragments landed on her bare legs and she felt a couple sharp pains. "ALFRED!" She screamed as the car screeched to a stop and she was jolted against the back of the front seats. "Shit... shit shit!" She gritted her teeth as she heard the front door open and a couple gun shots rang out from next to their car.

The back door opened and she felt someone grab her ankles, pulling the jacket off her she looked down to see a masked man dressed in all black as he tried to pull her out she grabbed onto the bottom of the seat and kicked him in the face as hard as she could, hearing a crack as her foot collided with the mans face she started kicking like crazy, "ALFRED?!" She screamed as the man let go of her ankle and doubled down in pain on the road. She quickly opened the other rear door and crawled out as the shards of glass dug into her knees. "Fuck fuck fuck...  Alfred-" Suddenly there were more gunshots and Kat looked behind her, standing there was Alfred holding a large pistol. As he looked over at her she scrambled up onto the back seat and inspected her knees, she started to pull one of the larger shards of glass out when the blood started to ooze uncontrollably from the cut. Alfred got back into the car and peeled off, "We'll get you home as fast as possible."

She had never seen anyone drive so fast and accurately, he hugged every curve perfectly, it almost felt like they were flying. Her knees had a couple more pieces lodged in them as the pain started to shoot up her spine she started gritting her teeth, the blood from the first piece of glass she pulled was getting all over the black leather seats, she knew it looked worse than it was but she was nervous as her heart started pumping faster.

"We're here Peaches, stay calm." They pulled through the gates as the guards ran up to them, Alfred gave them instructions and then pulled up to the front doors. Getting out he opened the back door and scooped her up, as he carried her up the steps she closed her eyes trying to calm her breathing, the pain was starting to increase as she made groans with every step Alfred took.

Alfred gently laid Kat down on the large brown leather couch in the study, running out and then back in with a large bag he set to work on her, taking out a needle and placing it into the fatty part of her knee he injected a numbing liquid into it, he worked methodically as he did it a couple more times to both knees in different spots. "This will make the extraction less painful, you should be feeling it working now." he explained as he ran his large hands up and down her thighs and lower legs. "Can you feel that?" Kat shook her head no and he nodded, taking what looked like medical pliers he started to slowly pull the glass out of her knees. Every time he pulled one out blood oozed out and he dabbed at it with a clean cloth, "You were very brave Peaches, bloody good fight you put up." He smiled as she laughed warily, "Almost finished, couple more to go and then we can have those fish and chips."

Kat watched his face and felt calm as he bandaged her up, she couldn't help but stare at him, watching him tenderly as he picked her up and walked her up the stairs carefully to her and Mycroft's bedroom. "The pain might come back when the numbing stops working, I'll bring up lunch and some slight pain relief, you can't have any pain meds because of the pregnancy, but I have some old tricks to keep your mind off it."

Laying her down on the large four poster bed he checked the bandages and then left the room leaving her there alone to think, as the door closed behind him Kat mouthed a whisper, "I love you..." She was practicing for when Mycroft came home, he was due to be home within the hour as Kat glanced at the clock on the wall. She had been practicing for the last 2 months, she found it was easier for their strained relationship when she said it, comforting him when he started to suspect her.

She had a lot of feelings for Mycroft, most of them were in tortuous turmoil, one moment he was all over her and she loved when he touched her, kissed her, made her scream his name, the next moment she resented him, she wanted to hurt him, make him feel the worst pain imaginable. He would look at her with a look of complete adoration, she wasn't blind but she only had glimpses of it, it would come and go for him too, she knew. Looking out the window and seeing the light outside fading she heard the door open as Mycroft strode over and immediately grasped her in a tight embrace as he looked down at her legs.

"Does it hurt? What do you need?" he asked as he held her against him, her cheek against his chest she answered, "It's alright, the numbing stuff is wearing off but I'll be alright, do you know who it was?"

Mycroft let go of her and made her lay down on her back, inspecting her legs with a look of worried determination his hands lifted them up so he could inspect every inch, "Moriarty had sent them, I had gotten word as it was happening, Alfred signaled a panic code to my phone, it's been taken care of." Mycroft explained as he let her legs rest on some pillows he placed under them, the door opened and Alfred carried in a late lunch on a tray. 

"Master Holmes." He nodded as he set the food down on the bed side table, "Sir I have a couple remedies for the pain Miss Kat is going to start feeling."

"Go ahead Alfred, I need to attend some emails." Mycroft stood up and walked to the large oak desk near the window, sitting down he began working on his computer.

She felt Alfred lift up her leg and undo the bandages carefully, she watched him as he concentrated and dabbed some alcohol on her wounds, suddenly a very numb stinging feeling started as he continued, reflexes took a hold and she grasped Alfred's hand and squeezed as tears formed.

"I'm sorry Alfie... It hurts..." She breathed out, as she let go of his hand and grasped the bed sheets. Getting up Alfred picked up a chocolate bar from the lunch tray and handed it to Kat. " Sit up, eat this, your sugar is low."

Kat took it and obliged, she felt her body relax as the chocolate melted in her mouth, Alfred set back to working on her wounds and she leaned back and tried to think of her happy place, the green meadow where the grass was up to her waist and she was laying in- "OW!" She yelped as the feeling came back to her right leg and Alfred was bandaging it.

"No need for dramatics Kat." Mycroft mentioned as he walked over to the bed and watched, "Is there any other damage Alfred?" he questioned.

"No Sir, I checked, she'll be fine for the trip in a week." Alfred answered as he finished wrapping her legs. Mycroft nodded and reached over to her, he ran his hand gently down her face and lifted her face up to him, "Already I'm feeling uneasy about this trip to Canada. But it is necessary to meet your family before we get married, you will go with Alfred a day earlier than the original departure date, your name will not be on the passenger list so do not talk to anyone while you board. A SIS agent will be piloting the flight, I guarantee you will not be in any danger. Understood?" Kat nodded and closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead. "An emergency has come up and I must leave at once. Alfred I put her in your capable hands." Mycroft swiftly left the room and closed he door behind him, she waited awhile and watched Alfred clean up. 

"So you have to come with me then? Meet my insane family... Oh god..." Kat tried to smile but it faltered when Alfred looked over at her, he came and sat down beside her on the bed, "You'll be safe with me Peaches." 

Kat nodded, "Do you think there'll be scars?" She ran her hand over the bandages and flinched as the stinging sensation come back. 

"If there are it won't matter, e'ery one has scars." 

Lifting her eyes to meet Alfred's she felt herself calming down, "Mycroft's such a dick..." She fiddled with Alfred's cuff link as he spoke, "Back in the day I knew a chap by the name of Luke, Luke was a bit o' a dick himself. So one day he comes to me and asks for a favour," Kat leaned her forehead against his chest and listened to his story, "I explain to 'em any favour for a friend o' mine, and against my better judgment I agree to do it." Kat felt Alfred's hand start to gently rub her lower back, "Anyways he ends up trailing this bird with me in tow, come to find out he wanted us to take care of her old man so he could sidle up and take over." She lifted her head and looked up at him with a concerned look and asked, "You didn't? Did you?" He shook his head as he tried to keep his expression serious, her big bright green eyes stared up at him eagerly, "The little bugger tried to get the blame pushed on me when the birds old man ended up dead in a rubbish bin. He was dead before we got there, it was a set up. What I'm trying to tell you Peaches is life is too bloody short, too many people out there trying to hurt each other."

She nodded and looked down at her legs, "He promised I would be safe if I agreed, I haven't the foggiest idea of what Moriarty would want with me, let alone try to grab me." 

"You do know, I know you well enough, from what I've gathered you have quite the reputation in painting." he ran his hand down the back of her head comfortingly.

"OH!" She exclaimed poking his nose, "The painting! I did for you, it's in the attic. I want to show you it!"

"After you eat you minx." He placed the dinner tray next to her on the bed as they sat together eating, smiling and taking a few bites she said "It was the wife who killed the husband."

Shocked Alfred smiled and laughing he slapped his knee, "How do you figure that?" 

Shrugging she smiled coyly, "Intuition."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Talking Ghosts

"Mr. Smith has four daughters, each of his daughters has a brother. How many children does Mr. Smith have?" Kat was eating the free airline cookies they had given out on the plane as she asked Alfred, she had tried to down a mini bottle of wine but Alfred caught it beforehand.

" _Five_ , he has five children." Alfred answered as he checked her seatbelt, tightening it a little Kat tried to loosen it, "The seatbelt signs on, stop that!" Alfred wasn't fond of airplanes after his experiences in the service but she wasn't too fond of them either, it was storming out and the turbulence was frightening. With every jolt Kat would grab Alfred's hand and hold it tightly, stuffing the last cookie in her mouth she looked around for the flight attendant, "I'm thirsty..." She whined to Alfred, looking over at her with his fierce sky blue eyes he replied, "Here, I have some of my ice left." Sticking her finger in his plastic glass she retrieved an ice cube and put it in her mouth, sucking on it she looked out the window at the black clouds.

"How much longer until we reach Montreal? I think we're over the ocean right now." She asked as another flash of lighting lit up the inside of the dark plane. Most of the passengers were asleep, "8 more hours 'til we touchdown." He replied as the plane shook some more and he felt her hand grasp his, her delicate fingers looked so bright against his tanned rough skin and he tried not to smile.

When he was briefed on his job they explained what had happened between her and the last agent assigned to protect her. The agency was determined not to let it happen again so they chose more carefully, when he first met her he knew exactly why the previous agent ended up falling for her, she was radiant, the long bright red hair, dazzling beautiful emerald eyes, smooth heart shaped face, curvaceous petite body and the way she approached with a mix of wary anticipation and eagerness.

Immediately he began to notice signs of a mental prowess in her, she acted like a ditz but he could tell she was hiding something, once he got her to open up to him she began to show him how incredibly loyal and intelligent she was. He knew how to charm the most devious individuals and she was something to behold in that respect. Being her bodyguard was hard enough but when she was constantly clinging to him, touching him, he spent many nights fighting urges.

As he sat there he felt her head rest on his shoulder and her arm wrap around his, her breast pushing against his upper arm she nodded off to sleep.

He relaxed and started to remember the one night she was whisked away by Mycroft to his private home office, Alfred was ordered to come back in three hours. As the door was closing behind her he she looked back at him with such sad eyes, a strange expression, he thought, and he began to wonder about their relationship. Not that it was any of his business, Mr. Holmes was his employer and it was his job to make sure no harm came to her.

As his thoughts wandered he was brought back to the present when her hand accidentally grazed his crotch, grabbing it gently so he wouldn't wake her he tucked it under his right hand and looked over at her, he felt at peace when he watched her sleep, she looked statuesque. His mouth twitched with the overwhelming need to press his lips against her soft forehead when the sound of the drink trolley made him glance down the aisle, the flight attendant came up and quietly asked if he wanted anything, "Bottle o' water and a gin and tonic please luv." the smiling flight attendant handed him the drinks and gave him a blanket, winking at him she continued down the aisle.

After he covered Kat with the blanket he worked on his drink, the plane had steadied and there was a hush that fell over everyone, he felt her shift her body closer to his in her sleep, silently he pushed the arm rest between them up and leaned his seat back, her face on his chest he rested his hand on her waist. She smelled like oranges as her face turned up to him, drowsily she mumbled for some water, "Sit up Peaches, your water is right here." As she sat up the blanket fell off her, he handed her the water bottle and she smiled as she rubbed her eyes.

"How long was I asleep?" She took large gulps and checked her phone, "Two more hours and we'll be landing." He assured her.

"Sorry, not sorry about falling asleep on you, ugh I really need to go pee." She crawled over him and took her phone with her as she headed to the bathroom.

In the bathroom she checked her texts, ten from Mycroft, "Text me when you get this. - M" "Remember to take your insulin. - M" "Also prenatal vitamins, you left them at home, remind Alfred to purchase some. -M" She skipped the rest and replied, "Alfred and I are going to run away and get married, screw you and your hot face. <3 - Kit-Kat" she pressed send and smiled as a reply came immediately, "Thank you for letting me know your intentions. Will cancel the caterer and 10 tier red velvet wedding cake you requested. -M"

"Dum-dum. <3 - Kit-Kat" She pressed send and finished in the bathroom, as she opened the lavatory door there was a man standing really close that startled her a bit, "Oh shit dude, what the ever lovin hell. Back up man." She inched her way around him and started back to her seat, her phone chimed and she checked it, "Wear that ring at all times. - M" Her face dropped in annoyance and she let out a sigh as Alfred stood up to let her in.

"Next time you need to go to the lav just tell me, you crushed me." Alfred complained as she sat down in her seat and Alfred took his. 

"Mycroft wants you to pick up some prenatal vitamins, also he's still annoying. No change." She sighed and looked out the window. 

Alfred fixed his vest and took her hand in his as they talked for the last two hours of the plane ride.

 

As they disembarked the plane Kat ended up stuck in the stream of passengers, her music was so loud and she assumed he was right behind her but when she stopped to talk to him she couldn't see him anywhere. "Oh... Sheeeiiitt..." She moaned as she started to panic, looking for him she tried to calm down, the one thing, she thought, that Mycroft swore I needed to do was stick to Alfred and I've lost him. "I'm so dead..." Pulling out her phone she texted Alfred, "Meet me at the bar."

Looking at the clock as she sat down in a booth at the airport bar, it was 6:00 pm, the waitress came over and Kat ordered a burger and fries. Watching out for Alfred she took out her phone, no texts, their connection was at 10:00 pm worried that she hadn't heard from Alfred she got up to take a better look around. Her eyes scanned the room and she stopped dead when she saw the karaoke machine on the small stage next to the bar. 

"I'm an adult!" She bolted up from the booth and as she neared the stage she picked up the microphone from off the top of the stereo and got up on the stage, taking off her leather jacket and tossing it on the ground she went through the list of songs, finding the perfect one that reminded her of Mycroft, Say My Name by Destiny's Child, the beat started and she started singing along, 

"Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you  
Say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game,"

She started feeling better as the flow came through her and she continued, not noticing the trickle of people stopping and watching her she got to the part that really hit home as she rhymed it out, 

"I know you say that I am assuming things  
Something's going down that's the way it seems  
Shouldn't be the reason why you're acting strange  
If nobody's holding you back from me  
Cause I know how you usually do  
When you say everything to me times two  
Why can't you just tell the truth  
If somebody's there then tell me who"

She finished the last verse and heard an eruption of cheers, opening her eyes she saw a small crowd cheering for her. Embarrassed she put the mic back on the top of the stereo and jumped off the small stage. 

"Thanks!" She laughed as a guy brought her a pint, she took it as he tried to chat her up, "Wow! You were amazing! What's your name?" Smiling politely she went to answer when someone took the pint of beer out her hand, "That'll be mine now mate." Alfred said sternly as he pulled her into him with his arm around her waist.

"Is this your Grandpa?" the guy asked raising an eyebrow and trying not to laugh.

"She 'aint interested." His arm tightened a little around her and she began to blush as he lead her back to her booth.

"That was quite the show Peaches." he said with a disapproving look as he took the beer with him back to the booth where she had left her things, his arm still around her waist, the burger and fries had arrived and she sat down and started pouring ketchup on the fries. 

"I love karaoke, Mycroft wouldn't buy one for me, I had one at my old apartment, couldn't help myself saw the stage and BAM!" as she started chewing on her ketchup covered fries she took a terribly ugly picture of herself to send to Mycroft, she clicked send when a text popped up, "Nice singing voice, no idea you were so talented, my oh my Kat - M" She froze as she re-read the text, it wasn't from a saved number, the look on her face must have tipped off Alfred as he took the phone from her hand and read the text.

"I'll pay, get your stuff together, act casual." Alfred waved the waitress over and she brought the debit machine, as he was using his credit card to pay another text popped up, "Give the phone back to Kat, now. - M" Alfred ignored it and they started leaving, Kat stopped and ran to the stage grabbing the leather jacket she had left there.

As they made their way to the gate for their connection Alfred gripped her hand in his, they walked as casually as possible under the circumstances. Kat watched as Alfred led her forward, her heart pumping with anxiousness, this entire trip she felt like he hadn't let go of her hand, how could someone like her deserve such a man, she thought, for once maybe the universe is on my side. With that thought in her head she felt a wave of happiness crash over her when they neared the gate and he had her sit down in a chair, he stood in front of her guarding as his eyes scanned the area.

Feeling her face flushing with heat she raised her left hand up to Alfred's jacket and grasped the bottom of it as she looked up slowly she met his gaze, his sharp blue eyes were alert and she saw no signs of clarity as she slowly stood up wrapping her arms around him and placing her cheek against his chest, she could smell his musky cologne, it filled her head with pleasure as she closed her eyes and let out a breath of relief. His warm arms wrapped around her and they stood there holding each other, she could feel his right hand move to the back of her head as he whispered, "Don't be scared Peaches, you're safe." he pushed some hair behind her ear as she nodded. But that wasn't what she wanted, wondering if he knew how she was feeling she pushed her body closer against his and heard his heart quicken. She felt his arms loosen around her as her phone went off, letting go of him she took it out of his coat pocket and saw Mycroft's number calling, she answered it.

"Kat, why am I receiving pictures of Alfred and you in an embrace?" Mycroft's steady and annoyed voice came through the other end.

"Mycroft, Moriarty knows I'm here. Send me the pictures, maybe we can figure out who's watching." She whispered into the phone, not missing a beat Mycroft responded scornfully, "Did you think I wouldn't have back-up?" Suddenly behind them there was a scuffle and two plain clothed men were dragging a man kicking and screaming behind an unmarked door. She looked at Alfred who had been watching the men as he looked over to her, she mouthed "Mycroft." to him and he nodded.

"You still have not answered me Kat." Mycroft asked, "Why was Alfred holding you like that?" Kat answered quietly, "I was scared... Almost fainted, he was just making sure I didn't fall."

There was a long silence while Kat waited for Mycroft to say something, finally he responded, "I will meet you in Edmonton soon. Just..." For the first time she heard the exhaustion in his voice and she felt like she should feel guilty, "Be safe."

"I will." She answered as they both ended the call.

Alfred had picked up their things as they were called to board and Kat followed him with her phone in hand, walking by the flight attendant as they boarded Kat whispered to her, "I need some wine, seat 3B." and slipped her a 20 then went and sat down.

The plane took off, twenty minutes into the flight the seat belt sign came off and she got up to go to the bathroom, as she walked to the back of the plane she saw the flight attendant wave her over, she handed her a small bottle of red wine, "Thank you." Kat replied as she went into the lavatory and locked it. Sitting down on the toilet she looked at the tiny bottle in her hand, when did I become an unfit woman?, she thought as her hands started shaking, when's my chance to be free of everything. She closed her hand around the bottle and gritted her teeth as she felt the dark ooze forming in her brain, "Stop it..." She groaned as the blackness subsided a bit, "It's going to be okay." She took in a deep breath and let it out as sweat started forming on her back and forehead the feeling of desperation flooded her body. 

Sitting there she planned out the week at her families house, trying to keep the blackness from forming any worse she found the best way was to keep her mind busy with trivial things. There was a knock on the door that made her jump a little pulling her back to reality, she heard Alfred's voice on the other side but couldn't make out what he was saying, she got up and shakily opened the door. "Are you alright Peaches?" He asked with a worried tone, she stood there and suddenly realized the small bottle of wine still in her hand, she tried to hide it behind her back but he had already grabbed her hand and forced it open. 

"You'd better shape up Peaches." He quietly said as he took the wine from her and put it in his pocket, "Come sit down." 

"No." She croaked as the black ooze took hold of her brain, grabbing a hold of his vest she pulled him into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, she forced him to sit down on the toilet seat and locked the door. She started shaking uncontrollably as she sat on his lap and buried her face into his neck as her body started involuntarily twitched.

"I have trouble realizing the difference between what is real and what isn't real. S-sometimes I make mistakes, but believe me when I say that it's for the better. I am not mentally here anymore when..." she tried to explain with tears forming in her eyes, "The blissful feeling when the liquor hits you, even if it's just a drop, I can make the pain go away, even for only a little bit." Her hands gripped the front of his shirt and she felt herself sweating uncontrollably, drops were falling down her back.

Surprisingly he sat there quietly his hands made their way slowly from her waist up to hold her face, he spoke clearly to her "Madness can be medicine for our world. Don't think you're alone in that, we all have our demons." his eyes searched hers as she looked away from him, "You don't have to pretend with me. I'll be here to listen luv, just don't give in, be strong."

The throbbing black ooze slowly subsided, looking back into his eyes tears fell down her cheeks and she nodded, "I don't know where to start, and this trip is going to be fucking stressful. My family is... Well it's only my Grandpa, but I've been gone so long, and I only told him about the wedding." 

"We'll deal with that when we arrive won't we? I won't leave you Peaches. Come on, lets go back to our seats, I ordered some cake for you."


	19. Strudel Please

The taxi pulled up to the front of Kat's Grandfathers house and Kat peered out the car window, there was a lot of snow on the ground and everything still looked the same from when she had left five years ago. Alfred collected the bags from the trunk as she got out and stretched, closing the car door behind her she could smell the remnants of a campfire, probably good ol' neighbor Jason, she thought as she stared up the perfectly kept snow covered lawn of her grandfathers house. The piles of snow sparkled under the hot afternoon sun, and there was no trace of snow or ice on the cement walkway. It was the same brown siding, 70's style ranch house she had grown up in. Grabbing her purse they walked together up to the front door, as she rang the doorbell they heard footsteps inside and the door opened, standing there was her six foot nine inches tall colossally built grandfather, his white beard and moustache lifted as his face turned into a gigantic smile and he pulled the little Kat into a tight hug.

"Hallo Opa!" Kat laughed as he put her down and his massive hand wiped a tear from his eye.

"Meine tochter, ich habe dich vermisst, wie geht es dir?" He throatily uttered in German as he held back more tears.

"Opa, please, English..." She shook her head as she pointed at Alfred, the giant man threw his hands up and apologized heartily as he helped Alfred bring the bags in. With the door closed behind them the house immediately started to warm up, Kat saw the fire was lit and her Opa's overly large armchair was facing it with a number of books piled up next to it. The place had a few changes, he had redone the kitchen and put up some pictures of him and an unknown man holding medals, she guessed they were hockey medals because he played for the German national hockey team when he was younger and has been coaching in Canada ever since.

"Opa..." She turned around and saw him shaking Alfred's hand.

"I am very glad to be meeting Kat's fiancé!" Alfred smiled and shook his head as Kat slapped her Opa on the arm.

"Opa he isn't my fiancé, this is Alfred Pennyworth, he's my.... butler. Mycroft is my fiancé, I told you last night, Mycroft is coming in two days, Alfred this is Dolphus Wilhelm my grandfather, I've told you about him."

Dolphus laughed and winked, "Ah I forget easily. All the fights from playing on the National German hockey team when I was younger, eh?" Kat rolled her eyes and looked at Alfred, he laughed and seemed impressed.

"Well sir, it's great to meet you, nice home you 'ave here." Alfred remarked as he looked around and fixed his coat and vest, Kat watched as Dolph led Alfred over to his collection shelf of medals and trophies, once they were in deep conversation Kat slipped down the hallway to her old bedroom, her door was the last on the left, as she neared it she felt herself smiling, Opa had left her 'KEEP OUT' sign up, she had written it in black permanent marker and duct taped it up, she remembered the sad look on Opa's face when he saw it. She had spent the rest of the night explaining that she had become a teenager and had to have her privacy, he finally understood when she had to explain how her first period had come the previous week.

Opening the door she walked in and felt nauseous as she took in her childhood room, the large posters she had painted that depicted sharks swimming through clear blue water, the large part of the wall she had started to chop at with an axe that was still embedded in it. Shuddering she closed her eyes and laid down on her twin bed, the comforter was a light blue colour and had old whiskey stains all over it. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, Dolphus hasn't entered her room since she had left five years ago.

The dust billowed as she turned over and coughed, Alfred's voice startled her, "So this is your room?"

"A bit dusty 'innit?" He said running his finger over the top of her head board and inspecting the layer of dust that came off.

Kat turned onto her back and looked up at Alfred standing over her as she stretched her legs and yawned, "Where all my secrets hide."

"Are the secrets under the dust?" He frowned as she laughed and patted the dusty bed, a large cloud of dust flew up and they both started coughing and laughing.

"What's Opa doing?" She questioned, "Preparing tea." he responded.

"Lunch, we call it lunch Alfie." she commented and laughed as he nudged her playfully with his knee and she made exaggerated dying noises.

"You've killed me Alfie... I am now dead. There is nothing you can do to bring me back. Good job." She laid there with her eyes closed feigning death when his knee was felt on the bed beside her and he leaned over her, his hand rested beside her face.

" _Will a kiss bring you back?_ " She heard him ask softly, her eyes slowly opened to his face inches from hers, their eyes met and she felt her body heat up as her face flushed red. He leaned his face closer to hers as he pressed his warm rough lips against hers, she felt his body slowly push up against her as his hand ran up her shirt and cupped her breast.

She woke suddenly and realized it was only a dream, "For fucks sakes..." her phone was buzzing as she picked it up and rubbed her eyes groggily Mycroft's name showed and she swiped to answer, "So you arrived safely?" She heard him ask right away, "Yes Mike, as per usual I am totes fine." replying as she slowly got up from the bed, still a little shocked from the dream.

"What time is it?" She asked yawning and making grunting noises as she stretched, "9:10 pm London time, I believe that makes it 2:10 your time. How was the flight?" He inquired, she heard him typing away on his laptop.

Kat looked out her bedroom window and sighed, "It was fine, am I on speaker?"

"Yes." Mycroft replied still tapping away, she smiled, "Hi Andy!"

"Hi Kat, how are you feeling?" Anthea asked with a concerned voice from the other end, Kat could always tell when she was on speaker and Anthea was listening in, Mycroft would talk differently, more uptight and professional.

"A lil nauseous being home again... But other than that pretty good. You guys should be here, I'm pretty sure my Opa is making strudel. Ugh I can't wait, I can smell it now. Can I phone you back Mike?" Kat wandered towards her bedroom door, the scent of apples baking filling her senses and her stomach growled.

Mycroft continued typing away and said, "Yes, do go eat something, I imagine you just passed out when you arrived. I shall call in an hour to check up. Goodbye." they both hung up and she left the bedroom to find some pastry.

 

 

 


	20. Millions of peaches, peaches for me

"Look out!" Alfred yelled as he caught Kat before she fell off the kitchen stool.

"Whoops..." Kat muttered as the jar of her Opa's strawberry jam had slipped out of her hand and shattered on the floor.

"What were you thinking?" Alfred frowned as he let her down out of his grip, he stepped over the mess and grabbed a dish towel, kneeling down he started to pick up the shards of glass, Kat left and returned with a vacuum.

"You can't vacuum the jam Peaches." He smiled as she plugged it in, "I'm not!" She huffed and stuck her tongue out.

"Thanks for saving my life Alfie." She tried to keep from laughing but let out a strange snort instead, her bright red hair was pulled up into a large messy bun and she had stolen one of her Opa's large dark green sweaters to wear as a dress with some bat tights she had bought at the Edmonton airport. She waited until Alfred was done wiping up the sticky jam and started vacuuming up the smaller pieces of glass, making sure she covered the entire kitchen floor in case some of them had flown farther.

Alfred was rinsing the dish towel off when she heard the kitchen radio start to play Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus, turning the vacuum off and tying the cord up she sang along, as the chorus came she sang louder and started to slide across the slippery laminate in her stockings.

"Check it Alfie, I'm doing the twist! Check my skills." She hummed along as she danced and did the twist, Alfred watched from the sink and laughed, "Right then, I'll show you how to dance." He swept over the kitchen floor fixing his vest back into place and took her gently by the hand while placing his on her waist, he positioned himself and slowly lead them into a waltz around the kitchen. "Okay... Okay!" She laughed as he moved in perfect circles across the kitchen floor while lifting her slightly off the ground, he stopped and let her down gently.

"We need a better song, one we can waltz to." He took a glass of water from the counter and took a sip. "Oh! I have some Michael Buble on my iPod, one sec." Kat slid over to her purse on the kitchen table and took out her iPod, hooking it up to the radio she went through and found a song, pressing play the music filled the silent kitchen, the song was slow and melodic she glanced up at him looking for approval, he nodded and put his hand out to her, grinning she slid over and crashed into him, laughing he put her hand in his and gently took her waist. Looking down at his feet she tried to match his steps but became frustrated.

"Alfie I'm seriously not good at this..." Pouting she felt his finger lift the bottom of her chin as he tilted her face up to his.

"Just look into my eyes and feel my movements." He explained, she nodded and took a deep breath, as she let it out they started moving their feet, looking into his pale blue eyes she felt herself calming down, they slowly waltzed around the kitchen staring into each others eyes. They hadn't noticed the song ending as another started playing, or how much closer they were, he had slowly pulled her closer into him as she watched his expression turn from lighthearted to a strong passionate gaze.

They came to a halt when they heard clapping, as they both became aware and looked over, her grandfather Dolph was standing in the kitchen entrance and smiling.

"Gut gemacht!" he exclaimed as he picked up the groceries and set them on the counter. 

Kat left Alfred's embrace and slid over to the groceries, "Did you buy anything for me?" She asked as she started to take things out of the large brown bags. 

"Ah I've brought you some Kinder Eggs, here." He lifted a large box of chocolate eggs with toys in the middle out and handed them to her. 

"Danke!" She grabbed them and hugged him as he laughed and hugged back.

"Ah Alfred! Would you like to help me prepare tea?" Dolph questioned as he pulled out some T-bone Steaks and put them in the fridge.

"Of course sir." Alfred went to plug the electric kettle in as Kat sat at the table eating chocolate while putting together the small plastic toys. 

"I've bought some English biscuits for you Alfred!" Dolph happily opened up the package and took one out examining it, Alfred watched with amusement as the large man took a tiny bite of the biscuit. 

"So what do yah think?" Alfred inquired as he leaned against the counter waiting for the water to boil, "Ah veddy good!" Dolph answered heartily eating the rest of it. 

"Opa! I don't want tea! I want coffee." Kat whined with a mouth full of chocolate, Alfred noticed she became extra needy when Dolph was near, the explanation was he had catered and spoiled her every need when she came to live with him. 

"Of course, of course." As the men talked and prepared dinner Kat looked at her phone, looking over the text conversation she had with Mycroft she smiled and rested her chin on her arm and texted him.

"Face time? - Kit Kat" She texted, a second later her phone vibrated and she accepted the video chat, Mycrofts face appeared and she felt her heart skip a beat, she missed him no matter how much she denied it. 

"Hello my dear." He said, his posh British accent made her melt a little, smiling coyly she stuck her tongue out at him, she could tell he was in bed, "Oh god, did I wake you up? I'm so sorry Mike. Oh my god, what time is it? I forgot about the time difference."

Mycroft shook his head and sighed, "My dear it is only one o'clock in the morning at the moment. You know I stay up later than that." 

"It looks like you're in bed though..." She frowned and watched him watch her, they both smiled a little and she got up and went to her room, locking the door behind her she laid down on her stomach and held the phone so the angle would show off her breasts. 

"Are you lonely my love?" He asked as his eyes lingered on her breasts, she nodded as she slowly pulled her tank top down showing her bra, "Keep going..." He uttered, she pulled the bra down uncovering her smooth round breasts, she rested her phone against the pillow so the camera was facing her and she could watch his face. 

Laying on her stomach she slowly massaged her erect nipples and looked over at him, his eyes were fixated as she bit her bottom lip and gave him her best seductive eyes. "I miss you..." She quietly groaned near the phone, "I know sweetheart, I shall be there soon." He replied as she got completely naked and laid down in front of the camera for him, he uttered hoarsely, "I am going to make you scream my name continuously when I see you."

"Mike, we can't do that at my Opa's." 

"Then we go to the nearest luxury hotel, you are  _mine_ remember?" She laid on her back, turning her face to look at him she saw his eyes scanning her hungrily. A knock came at her door and she shot up, "Peaches, dinner is ready, come and sit." Alfred said from the other side of the door. 

"OK! Thanks Alfie!" She shouted as she grabbed her Opa's large dark green sweater from the chair she had flung it on and pulled it over her head, as she unlocked and opened the door Alfred stood there, "Talking to Mycroft?" He asked, she nodded then remembered she was still video chatting with him, briskly walking back to her bed she grabbed her phone to see the call dropped. Her heart sank a little and she texted a short sorry to him while walking to Alfred who was waiting. 

As they both wandered down the hallway towards the dining room she took Alfred's hand in hers, they both sat down next to each other at the dinner table which was full of delicious looking food, Dolph was sitting on the other side checking his cell phone. 

Helping herself to some steak and mashed potatoes she started to pour gravy over everything when her brain became fuzzy and the gravy dish slipped from her hand spilling a little on the table but dripping on Alfred's perfectly pressed grey dress pants. 

"Oh Alfie! I'm so sorry!" Kat took her napkin and leaned into him while wiping at the spill on his pants under the table, she kept on wiping and realized the area she was rubbing was really close to his crotch, she pretended to be oblivious when her hand got closer and she felt his thigh tense up when she grazed what was most likely his slightly erect cock.

"That's fine luv, I'll go get it washed off." Coughing he stood up and walked out of the dining room, she heard the bathroom door close and lock, looking back at her plate she started to cut her steak. 

"Kat, is Alfred alright?" Dolph asked worried as he started in on his dinner, oblivious to everything that had just happened. 

"I spilled some gravy on his pants by accident, he'll be fine." She answered as she took a huge mouthful of steak, "What's for dessert?" 

"I've made a chocolate pie with cream." Dolph smiled and handed her the cooked carrot casserole, "Your baby needs veg, eat meine liebe." 

Pouring some casserole on her plate she started chewing on another bite of steak, her mind wandered as she dreamt of what Alfred could do to her, perhaps he would corner her in the hallway as she went from the bathroom to her room that night, he would kiss her softly, hungrily, his hands would be all over her as he- "Kat?" She heard Alfred whisper beside her and she jumped a little. 

"Your dress is riding up..." He whispered in her ear as he sat down, completely forgetting she had nothing on underneath the large sweater she blushed and pulled it down over her bare ass. Glancing up at Alfred they locked eyes, she watched as he looked down at his plate and started in on his dinner. Throughout the rest of the meal she tested how he reacted to each brush of her hand against his, or stealing the fatty parts of his steak, disappointed that she wasn't getting any reaction she finished her plate and got up. 

Dolph pointed at her plate with a disapproving look, "Put in the washer young lady, you were raised better than that." 

Kat sneered and rolled her eyes, "Was I Opa?!?" She picked her plate up and stomped over to the sink slamming it down on the counter.

"I'm going out." She stated as she left the kitchen and went to her room to get dressed, slamming the door behind her she went through her suitcase, finding some jeans she had to get on her knees to dig under everything for socks, she didn't hear her door opening. 

"Well that was disrespectful wasn't it?" Alfred stated watching her fling her clothes about, she turned around and glared at him. 

"You don't know anything." She hissed, "I know enough Peaches, quite a bit older than you aren't I?" he replied, she could tell he was trying to keep his cool, he was wavering. Pulling out a red lacey thong she threw it on her bed with the jeans she had picked out. 

"Where are you going?" He asked,

"Out. And I don't need you to come with me. Pretty sure I'm safe here." She got up and pulled the sweater off, as she stood completely naked in front of Alfred she picked up the thong and slipped it on, Alfred stood his ground and didn't look away as she pulled the tight jeans over her pale round plump ass. Turning around she faced him while bending down to pick up the bra she had discarded earlier on the floor, standing up she stared him square in the eyes, her appreciable breasts were visible until she covered them with her lacey teal bra. "I apologize if I make you uncomfortable." She commented sarcastically as they stared each other down, you could cut the tension with a knife. 

"You could never make me feel uncomfortable Peaches." He replied genuinely as she pulled a t-shirt on, "I just need to know where you're going."

As she grabbed some more things she held back tears, pushing past him and down the hallway the tears streamed down her face, shoving some clean underwear and her cellphone into her purse she grabbed her boots and tried to quickly put them on. 

Alfred walked over and watched her struggle with the zipper on the side of her boot, he bent down and helped her with it, as he zipped it up her hand rested on his shoulder for support, "Peaches I need to know where you're going. Or I'll come with." 

With a choked sob she gripped his shoulder, he glanced up at her face and saw her nodding at him, the grief he saw in her watery green eyes made a lump form in his throat. 

Putting on their coats they headed out the door, the dark night air was frigid and crisp as she headed to the garage, the only light came from the orange lanterns attached to the front of the garage and the street lamps that hung their heads solemnly as she opened the garage door. In the small garage sat a '94 army green Jeep Wrangler YJ series, pulling open the driver door she got in and ran her hands over the steering wheel, the leather was cold and felt perfect, memories flooded back as she saw her Dad standing by the door, she was only 11 but he wanted her to know how to drive defensively. 

She wanted to drive as fast as possible and he was holding onto the bar as she revved through the large mud puddles and over the mud hills, by the end of the day they were laughing and completely covered in mud, he bought her a 4 scoop waffle cone at the local ice cream stop. She was sick the rest of the night from all the sugar, but he said to toughen up, she needed a strong stomach. 

She felt a warm hand wiping away the tears streaming down her face, looking over she saw Alfred watching her from the passenger seat, "Shall we go luv?" 

Nodding she started it up, the engine purred, smiling she imagined Opa tinkering away on it day after day. Pulling out of the garage she drove out of the neighborhood into the country, it was warm in the small Jeep, the air blasted heat as the silence eased her mind, she felt Alfreds shoulder against hers, he was still here, she thought, but he's being paid to watch me. 

"I could really use a drink..." She mentioned as they passed the bar she would frequent often, "How about going through a couple rounds of ammo instead?" Alfred smiled as he took out his Kimber Custom, the look of shock on her face made him laugh. 

"I know an abandoned farm, we'll head er." Her Canadian accent came back as she turned down a gravel road into the dark country, fields of snow on either side of the dark road lit up by the bright blue moon.

A half hour of driving straight and she turned into a dirt road that lead them to an abandoned barn, the snow around was untouched and glistened against the moon. She parked and left the lights on, getting out she stretched while yawning, Alfred surveyed the area while she shivered a little. 

Following him to the large barn he pulled it open with a large effort and a couple of grunts, walking in together he took her hand, "I'm glad you were chosen to watch me..." She quietly said, the sound of her voice echoed surprising her with how soft it sounded, she felt him squeeze her hand lightly and he looked down at her, "Lets find something for target practice, eh?" 

They found a spot at the front of the barn and made sure it was clear, Alfred positioned the Jeep headlights so they had a better view of the abandoned hay bails they were going to use as targets, he gave her the pistol as she took a practice shot, she missed and left a hole in the barn wall. 

"Oh you can do better than that Peaches, 'ere stand 'ere..." He went behind her and placed his hands on her hips, he gripped them lightly as she slowly moved where he wanted, "There... that's perfect..." He said in a low voice as he stayed behind her. His left arm wrapped around her waist as he leaned down into her, putting his cheek against hers, to check the aim, she reassured herself, he continued to move her closer to him. She felt his warm body pressed against her back as their cheeks touched, she couldn't help it when she closed her eyes and nuzzled him slightly, he didn't pull away but she felt his hand raise from her stomach closer to her breast, her breathing became heavy as her head swam, she heard him utter in a soft growl, "Shoot Peaches."

The shot rang out and echoed as she pulled the trigger, the sound breaking the cold country silence, she had hit the target precisely in the middle, a perfect shot. Lowering the gun she felt his hand raise itself up to her breast as he held her body against his, feeling his warm lips linger behind her ear he left a light kiss, his breathing becoming heavier. "I think I'm fallin' for you Peaches..." He whispered as she closed her eyes and let out an involuntary moan, his hands felt so good on her as they explored, his breath on her neck as he kissed it softly, she stood on her tip toes and pressed her ass against his crotch, it was warm and his large erection pressed against her.

"We-" She started to say but stopped as he turned her around so they were facing each other, with both his arms wrapped around her he leaned his face down and she stretched up to press her lips against his, as their lips touched her whole body broke out in goose bumps, his lips were soft and gentle, as the kiss became deeper he pressed her body to his and she wrapped her arms around his neck for support. Once in awhile they would stop to take a well needed breath but kept their eyes locked to one another's.

After the fifth breather she loosened her arms around his neck and he slowly let her out of his grip, she lowered her gaze and took his hand, "Come on." leading him back to the Jeep she got in the drivers side and closed her door, he got in and sat in the passenger seat, his hand rested on her leg as the Jeep warmed up. Looking out at the dark expanse she looked over at him, he looked back and they both knew what was happening.

"So, are we going to tell Mycroft?" He asked soberly studying her reaction.

There was a long silence when she finally asked, "Tell him what exactly?"

"We can talk about it now or when we get back to Dolphus' house. It's up to you; that kiss, the dinner table fiasco, for god's sakes you stood completely naked in front of me. I'm not someone you can jerk around Peaches. I don't appreciate being a one night stand."

 Staring at the steering wheel she leaned her forehead against it, it was cold and she felt a shiver go down her spine, "Alfie... I..." trying to think of something to tell him she closed her eyes and swore she could still feel his warm lips against hers, "What would happen if we did tell Mycroft?" Alfred's hand gently gripped her leg, "We're all adults, I suppose the worst that could happen would be him trying to kill me." as he said that they both started laughing.

"Could you imagine? Oh god, actually I'm not sure who would win..." she jested as he nudged her, "Former active Marine here Peaches, I would win."

"Maybe I should fight both of you, for my own hand. I could live with myself in a cottage by the sea and eat sausage and pie all day... Or I could..." she stopped as the thought came to mind, deciding against saying it she smiled at the thought of having two men to herself.

"My dad always said I was selfish in the best ways, I never understood that. Would you be hurt if I told you I don't love either of you. I adore you both, but all I need is to be touched, every time we touch I feel... warm, I feel at home. I don't want to hurt you, god that is the farthest thing I want. Alfie I want to make you happy." She looked over at him as he stared out the front window, she didn't dare disrupt him until he responded.

"I forget how young you are sometimes, you still have so much to learn... Lets head back, I'm driving."

 

 

 

 


	21. The Audience Applauds

Alfred drove through Kat's old neighborhood, she had passed out with her head resting against the window, he pulled up into Dolph's driveway, the garage door had been shut so he placed it in park and leaving it running got out. 

Opening the garage door he got back in the jeep and parked it, shutting the engine off he looked over at her sleeping, in the silence he could hear her soft breathing, reaching over he went to wake her up when he hesitated. "Peaches...?" he rubbed her thigh gently and noticed the heat radiating off her, immediately he got out and walked over to her door, opening it slowly he caught her before she fell out, placing both hands under her he carried her into the house. 

The front door was unlocked and the house was dark except for the lights in the kitchen, kicking the front door closed while she laid in his arms passed out. Walking down the hallway he carefully opened her bedroom door and laid her down on her bed, the fever had spread quickly, gently he took off her coat and boots, "Mycroft...." she moaned painfully as her body started shivering uncontrollably. Unfazed he got up and came back with a cold cloth, placing it on her sweaty forehead she let out a small breath of relief, "P-pants... Off..." She started kicking her legs in frustration, Alfred unzipped her jeans and started to pull them off, watching as he slowly slid them over her amazing thighs he felt his heart pumping, her thong was soaked so he pulled it down with her pants, as they came off he threw them in her hamper and covered her with the comforter. Taking the cloth from her forehead he went to rinse it off in the bathroom, coming back into the room she was sitting up in a daze, she looked at him when he sat down on her bed beside her. 

"Alfie?" her eyes were half-lidded and she coughed, raising his hand to gently touch her soft cheek she smiled, "Alfie..." moaning she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head under his chin, "I don't feel so good..." 

"You need to rest Peaches... Shhh..." He rubbed her back and felt the cold sweat, "Can you take your shirt off for me?" He felt her head nod as she loosened the grip around his neck, with her eyes closed she lifted the shirt up and over her head, he took it from her hand and put it in the hamper, she started to take her bra off when he stopped her, "No that's fine... Keep it on." He tried to control his breathing as she ignored him and took it off, he watched as her perfect breasts jiggled when she tossed her bra on the floor. She smiled deliriously at him, "I've naked..." 

He had to control every single instinct in his body to kiss her, to caress her, hold her against him, his hand placed the cloth on her forehead and laid her gently down on the bed. Covering her up he watched as she fell back asleep. Hearing the front door open he got up and walked down the hallway, Dolph was taking off his large boots and hanging his coat up, "Ah Alfred! I was wondering when you would both be home!" Walking in he rubbed his large hands together and went to start a fire. 

Alfred put both hands behind his back and walked over to stand near the crackling fire, Dolph sat down in his large armchair and motioned to the other chair for Alfred to sit in. "Here, Here, sit, sit! The fire is warm." Alfred obliged and sat down next to Dolph, "Sir, your granddaughter had a fever m'afraid." Dolph looked over at Alfred and replied, "She's a tough little one, she will be fine." He sat back and took the whiskey bottle off the small table between the two chairs, pouring some into two glasses he handed one to Alfred.

Alfred accepted it and they raised to each other, as he took a sip Dolph slammed his fist down hard on the arm of his chair. 

"If anyone should know how hard it was for my liebe it should be the man who loves her." Dolphus lowered his eyes to the glass of whiskey in front of him, the atmosphere turned sober as he spoke, "My son, her father, was a fine young man, full of pride and love for his beautiful family. He was completely enamored with Kat's mother, he fell quick into love with her. I had warned him not to marry so quickly but he was stubborn, he quit the service and got an office job to be closer to them."

Dolph coughed and Alfred saw him rub his eyes with his fingers, "Little Kat, little one, she was..." Dolph closed his eyes and Alfred saw a tear fall down his cheek, "My granddaughter, she was only 10, they tried to... My son came home after being away on business for a week, he was two days early... He stopped the men from..." Dolph stopped again and sobbed, "Stopped them from completing a ritual, a satanic ritual."

Alfred sat there holding onto his whiskey in stunned silence, the only noise was from the ticking of the cuckoo clock on the wall and the crackling fire.

"Her father, he stopped 'em?" Alfred questioned as Dolph tried to collect himself.

"Yes, he was able to stop them, he ended up shooting the three men dead, but his wife... Katarina, he left her alive, after grabbing Kat and taking her to his neighbors house he ran back into their house and found she had slit her own throat." Alfred leaned over and handed Dolph a tissue, Dolph's large hand accepted and he blew his nose loudly.

"She never told me any of this." Alfred sat forward as he placed his whiskey down on the table.

"No one knows, the police covered it up, my son Lance never did find out the identities of the men he had shot, his wife was ruled a suicide and that was that. Lance spent the last three years of his life training Kat in military style fighting and shooting. He died in a car accident when she was thirteen and she came to live with me here."

Alfred recalled the time he spent with her shooting cans on Mycroft's estate, she insisted she had never shot a gun before in her life, they spent countless hours together as he taught her how to shoot. Those were some of his fondest memories with her.

"You have fallen in love with her, I warn you though... Her mothers side of the family had a curse-" Dolph was cut off when they heard Kat calling for Alfred from the bedroom, nodding to Dolph Alfred got up and went to check on her. Walking into the bedroom she was sitting up, his eyes immediately went to her bare chest, closing the door behind him he went and sat down next to her.

"Alfie... I need you... I'm freezing..." She was shivering as he took off his jacket and shoes, laying down with her under the covers she laid in his arms as he kissed her forehead. "Shhh..." He comfortingly rubbed her back as she shivered. 

"You're so warm..." She whispered as she kissed his neck, he didn't stop her as his hand migrated up from the small of her back to her neck, he pressed faintly on it and she opened her mouth and sucked softly, "Fuck... Peaches..." He groaned when she sucked harder and released, licking the spot gently as he pushed the hair from her face, "We can't do this..." Looking up dazed she pushed her lips against his, he kissed back and felt her leg wrap around his, the heat felt like it was burning as she rubbed herself against his thigh. Their mouths explored one another as she gently took his tongue and sucked on it, he had to pull away, it had become too much. 

"I can't Peaches, I can't... I'm going to end up doing something I regret, you need to stop. I'll hold you but you need to... stop." He looked into her eyes as she gazed up at him, they were mesmerizing as she placed her hands over his chest. Unbuttoning his vest he let her, when done with the vest she undid his tie, pulling them off he sat up and tossed them on the floor, she sat up trailing her nails softly down his back, turning to face her he nodded, she kissed him while unbuttoning his shirt. His hand massaged her perspiring breast, it was perfect, they were so soft and whenever he squeezed she would let out a delicate moan that sounded like his name. His shirt was flung on the floor as he laid her gently down and leaned in to kiss her passionately, her soft body laid completely naked under his as he rested his chest against hers the heat from both their bodies steamed up her window. Raising her leg up he lingered his fingers on the lips of her vagina, she immediately shuddered with pleasure and he covered her mouth with his to quiet the moans. "Shhh... My queen..." he whispered.

A couple knocks on the door made him stop immediately as he regretfully stood up and covered her with the comforter, she moaned painfully when she couldn't feel his touch anymore. Walking over to the door he opened it slightly and saw Dolph peering down at him through the crack, "There's a Mycroft Holmes here, this is Kat's fiance right?" 

Alfred must have turned white because Dolph nodded at him and lowered his voice to a whisper, "I can distract him for a half an hour." Alfred let out a breath and gave him an approving nod.

Closing the door he looked over at the magnificent woman waiting for his touch, her eyes were closed as she squirmed in bed, walking over and picking his clothes off the floor he got dressed and stood over her, "Alfie... Come back to bed... I need you." She whimpered up at him as she stretched her arms out to him.

Kneeling down beside her bed he let her wrap her arms around his neck, "Go to sleep Peaches, I'll check on you in a bit." Leaving a soft kiss on her forehead he tucked her in then stood and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.


	22. Even if that Shit Aint True

Alfred walked into the living room and saw Mycroft Holmes standing in front of the fireplace examining the framed pictures of Kat as a child, he coughed and Mycroft turned around to face him, "Alfred, I trust she wasn't any trouble this time." He smirked and Alfred nodded curtly. 

"No Sir, of course not sir." Alfred answered as he placed his hands behind his back. 

"We didn't expect you so early."

Mycroft nodded and took a sip of whiskey, "I was in Toronto on business, decided to deviate from my plans so I could arrive early, I assume she is in her bedroom?" As he put his glass down and started towards the hallway Alfred stepped in his path. Mycroft stopped abruptly, "What is it? Is there concern?" 

"Sir she's developed a fever, I'm afraid she's sleeping it off." Alfred looked directly into Mycrofts eyes as he studied him. 

"Stand down Pennyworth." Mycroft commanded, Alfred hesitantly stepped out of his way watching him walk down the hallway and into her bedroom, the door closed behind him. Alfred went into the kitchen to make some tea when he heard a loud scream followed by yelling coming from her bedroom, booking it he got to the door as it swung open from the inside. Mycroft stood there holding his face as blood dripped on his white collar, walking past him into the room he saw Kat standing and pulling a shirt on, Mycroft disappeared into the washroom. 

"What the bloody hell 'appened?" Alfred inquired sharply. 

Kat stumbled as she walked up to him and clung to his coat trying to stay balanced, "Mycroft is here Alfie! Idiot man scared the shit out of me!"

Mycroft exited the washroom holding up a tissue to his nose, "She's broken my nose Alfred, I will need you to examine it." 

Alfred helped Kat back into bed, as she laid down she avoided his gaze, his heart dropped and he gritted his teeth angrily. Standing up he walked back into the living room and saw Dolph standing over Mycroft examining his nose. "This happens to me all the time in games, I can reset it." Before Alfred could stop him Dolph stooped down and reset Mycrofts nose against his protests. 

With a small pop Mycroft let out a yelp and stomped his foot down, "Oh dear god, her whole family is violent." 

Dolph let out a deep laugh and slapped Mycroft on the back, "I like him! He tells it like it is!" Mycroft coughed in pain and held onto the top of the armchair for support, Alfred couldn't help but sympathize.

"Sir you should sit down." 

Mycroft sat down in the large armchair still holding his nose in pain, "Alfred collect Kat's belongings, I have booked us all into a hotel for the night, we will be leaving in the afternoon." 

Nodding Alfred headed to Kats room, as he entered she was fast asleep, feeling her forehead she was still burning up. "Goddamn..." He muttered collecting her things strewn around the room, picking up a pair of her lace underwear he stopped and sat down on the window ledge, hanging his head he rubbed his forehead in frustration.

Glancing up to look at her he realized she had been watching him, they were still as they searched each others eyes, standing up he walked over to her and knelt down by her bedside, "Alfie... I-"

He put his hand on her cheek gently, "It's alright Peaches, Mycroft is setting us up in a hotel tonight, can you stand?" She nodded and sat up, "I- I need some underwear..." She placed her hand on his, he was still holding her lace panties in his hand, smiling he pulled the covers down so she was completely exposed, running his hand down her smooth legs he lifted her feet and pulled them up slowly, as he worked the panties up he caressed the inside of her leg and thigh, he saw goosebumps form on her legs and her nipples harden under her shirt. 

Placing her hand on his when he got to the top of her thigh she smiled, a bead of sweat ran down her forehead to her plump pink lips, "I need some tights too..." a tormented look came across his face as he used his thumb to wipe the drop from her lips. "What the hell are we doing 'ere?" He asked in his low English accent, his hand caressed her jaw line. "Well I'm pretty sure I seduced you against your will..." she sulked as he tried not to take her right then and there. 

"Right... Let's get you dressed." Standing up he finished packing her suitcase as she pulled some warm back tights on, he carried their suitcases and placed them by the front door. Dolph was regaling Mycroft with his stories of the '88 Olympics in Calgary, Alfred opened the closet and fetched Mycrofts jacket, walking over with it he helped him put it on.

"It was interesting to meet you Dolphus, it was something I had hoped to do sooner." They shook hands and Dolph smiled, "Safe flight home!" he took Alfreds hand next and pulled him into a tight hug, "Be good Alfie, take good care of her." slapping Alfreds back with genuine care they shook hands once more and nodded. 

"It was a delight, thank you for your hospitality, good luck on your game next Friday." 

Mycroft opened the front door and headed to the awaiting town car, Alfred followed and put the suitcases in the back as Mycroft got in the backseat. Alfred walked back into the house to collect Kat when he saw her in a serious conversation with Dolph, as he stood in the doorway she looked over at him. 

"Sorry Alfie, I'll be right there." She explained warily, looking back at her Opa she tried not to cry, he took her hands in his and gave her forehead a nudge with his, "Meine liebe, I'm always here. Do not be sad. Du bist alles, was ich habe." He pulled her into a gentle embrace, he didn't let go as she started to sob into his chest, "Opa... I'm so..." she sobbed as tears fell down her cheeks, "I'm so _verloren_..."

He wiped her tears away with his large finger and kissed her, "Halten sie sich an mich. Lassen sie sich nicht von Dämonen befreien."

As Alfred helped her down the path she looked back at her Opa, he waved as she got in the backseat of the car next to Mycroft who was still upset at her over the nose, she made the window come down and waved at her Opa, "OPA! KEINE ANGST!"

With a huge grin he waved until the car was out of sight and she sat back down in her seat. Alfred sat in the front seat as the driver focused on the road, it was still dark and icy out. She felt Mycrofts hand gripping hers as he looked through his phone, "We have precisely 7 hours until my jet is refueled and we board..." He leaned over and turned her face towards his, as his lips touched hers she closed her eyes, his hand trailed down her face to her breast, he massaged it as the kiss grew deeper. Kissing him back was easier than she thought, his taste and smell made her heart race as she buried all the moans as best she could. A small one came out as Mycroft moved from her lips to the sweet spot on her neck, "Not here Mike... I'm too sick..." pushing him off her he left his hand on her thigh as they looked out the window.

Pulling up to the Hilton hotel they got out, she immediately thought of all the room services she would be ordering, with his hand on the small of her back Mycroft led her through the doors and up to the desk.

"Mr. and Mrs. Holmes." He declared as the front desk attendant nodded handing over the key cards, "One of the rooms is for the gentleman behind us, Alfred Pennyworth."

"Thank you sir." the attendant said as Mycroft led her to the elevator, she tripped a little when she glanced back to see Alfred carrying all their luggage and picking up his room key, he wasn't even looking at her.  
"Kat pay attention." Mycroft took her arm and helped her into the elevator, Alfred walked in and the doors closed. When they got to their floor Mycroft took her arm again and she leaned against him for support, her brain was fuzzy and she felt nauseous, getting off the elevator she felt dizzy and clung to Mycroft. 

Picking her up in his arms Mycroft carried her to the end of the hallway, Alfred used their room key to open the door and held it open as Mycroft walked in and gently laid her on the large king sized bed. Mycroft started to take her coat off as Alfred put their luggage away, "Mike I can do that..." She groaned as he slid her boots off and rubbed her feet, "My dear, you are to lay there and enjoy the small time we have together." Mycroft bent down and kissed her, standing up he looked at Alfred who was checking the room for cameras.

"That's fine Alfred, you are dismissed." Alfred nodded and left the room, the door clicked and locked automatically behind him.

Alfred immediately went into his room and tossed his suitcase on the bed, turning the television on he set the volume on high and paced back and fourth. Taking his coat off he checked his watch, 6 more hours and they would be on Mr. Holmes' jet heading back to London. Then what? he wondered, rubbing the back of his head he punched the bed in frustration. Sitting down on the edge of the bed he hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck. What's going on in there, is he touching her? His thoughts became dark as he thought of Mycrofts hands all over her, why didn't he stop them? Knowing how sick she was he hoped she had just fallen asleep and nothing was happening between her and... him.

They were going to be married in a week and there he was in love with her. Covering his face with his hands he stopped himself from punching something else, why lie to himself, she was in the other room with her fiancé, he was in his room assaulting beds. What kind of a life would they lead if she did leave Mycroft, he would lose his job, they would get an apartment, she would decorate it, the baby would be born and he would help raise it. Perhaps they would have one of their own later on... His thoughts wandered as he imagined her in his arms, her soft mandarin orange smell lingered on his vest and he stood up and walked over to the balcony doors, opening them he stood outside, the smell of a familiar cigarette smoke made him turn his head, standing on the balcony next to his stood Mycroft smoking a cigarette, they both acknowledged each other with a nod and looked out into the dark night. Alfred watched as Mycroft flicked the butt off the side and walked inside, he could hear Kat's wary voice as they talked about something, he didn't want to make out what they were saying. Listening to her laugh caused his heart to ache, how could she be so content? If what she said was true then she didn't love him, but one day she would, he knew that, he knew her.

More laughs came through their balcony doors and he heard soft classical music playing, having enough he went inside closing the doors behind him. Turning the television down he turned his lights off and laid on the bed, trying to close his heavy eyes he kept seeing flashes of her lips, her soft breasts in his hands, her warm body laying next to his.

Leaving his hotel room he wandered downstairs to the lounge, sitting at the bar he ordered a pint and sat there in deep thought. The man who sat next to him ordered the same drink and Alfred glanced over at him when he asked, "Tough night?" the large stranger took a large drink of his pint, "You don't know the half of it." Alfred tiredly responded, noticing a large scar across the bulky mans face Alfred became more alert, this man was dangerous and it was not a coincidence he sat next to him at the bar.

"So mate, what do you want from this tired old Englishman?" Alfred asked with his anger slowly boiling up inside him, he had enough shit happen to him tonight, the last thing he needed was to fight this very large dark brooding gentleman.

"I know you've been assigned to Kat Hound, I was the last agent assigned to her." the mans low growl of a voice explained as Alfred stared at him, the man's face gave no indication of ill intention and Alfred let out a large breath, "Agent Winchester I presume." Tim nodded, "I've been circling the globe infiltrating crime syndicates. I ended up here and saw you, I'm not a man that believes in coincidences Agent Pennyworth. Where is she?"

"I wouldn't tell you if you were the Queen of England mate." Alfred sneered and took a drink as Tim's hand took Alfred's wrist and he leaned in close to Alfred's ear, "I've read your file, I can take you out quicker than you could take your next breath. Tell me which room she's in and there won't be any trouble."

Alfred sat there and felt Tim's grip tighten around his wrist, "Why do you need to know? You gave her up when you sold her out to Holmes." Returning Tim's unnerving glare, "She tells me everything mate." Tim's face turned from chafed to recognition, "You too?" he asked as he let go of Alfred's wrist.

"She got you too." Tim solemnly took a large gulp of beer and set the glass down hard, Alfred watched him, "What do you mean?"

"Put the fear of god into my heart she did. Can't get her out of my head, I see her everywhere, but when I saw you I knew I couldn't be imagining it, she's actually here, in the same hotel I am." Alfred listened to his ranting as Tim continued, "If I could just talk to her, explain what happened... She would forgive me, I know it."

"I doubt it." Alfred responded as he finished the pint and stood up, leaving a large tip on the counter he headed towards the glass doors leading outside, as they slid open he observed Tim following behind him in the reflection.

Walking out into the cool night air he headed to the back of the hotel where the garbage bins were and made sure no one was around, Tim's heavy footsteps could be heard coming around the corner, as they stood facing each other Alfred took off his jacket and straightened his vest, rolling up his sleeves he observed Tim taking his leather jacket off and tossing it on the ground.

"Right then, I win this you leave and never contact Kat again." Alfred had finished rolling his sleeves up as he laid down the plan,

"And when I win? You tell me what room number she's in, and you won't get in my way."

"Deal." Alfred set his hands up as Tim did the same, before they could throw any punches they both heard a familiar voice, "Hey! Alfred!" Kat was deliriously walking towards him as Tim turned to look her way, Kat stopped in her tracks and slowly raised her hand as she walked towards him, "Tim?"

Tim nodded as she walked up and threw her arms around him, "Am I dreamin?" She feverishly mumbled as she kissed him, he immediately pulled her into an embrace and kissed her back. "Can robots get married?" she whispered to him as her whole body went limp in his arms, Tim picked her up and held her in his arms, "What's the matter with her?" he asked looking over at Alfred.

Alfred shook his head, "She's feverish, it must be making her delirious. Holmes must have fallen asleep and she went looking for me. Here, hand her over, I'll take her back to the room." Alfred went to take her from him when he backed up.

"I need to talk to her, I need to tell her the truth." Tim was backing up slowly; trying not to panic him Alfred said calmly, "Okay, you can come up with us to the room, she needs to lie down and rest. Alright mate?" Alfred didn't take his eyes off the unconscious Kat.

"Okay." Tim answered in a deep caring voice as they headed back inside, the front desk was empty as they walked passed to the elevator, Alfred lead the way to his door as they exited the elevator onto the tenth floor. Tim carried her over to Alfred's king sized bed and laid her gently down on the bed, she was slowly opening her eyes while groaning, "Alfie..." Alfred came over with a cloth and placed it on her burning forehead. "Tim I need you to go in my bag and get some Tylenol." Tim nodded, picking through the suitcase he quickly placed the bottle in Alfred's hand, he had her sit up and take them with some water. 

Standing up after he tucked her in he looked over at Tim who stood at the end of the bed watching her sleep. "When did she get sick?" Tim asked.

"Just before five o'clock, she's gotten worse since. There isn't much we can do, have to wait it out." He walked over to the mini fridge, opening it he took out two small whiskey bottles, throwing one to Tim he caught it and they both sat down at the small table. 

Two hours passed as they sat and had a couple more drinks, they ended up talking about their work in the secret service, the various jobs they had been on. Both agreeing she was the toughest job to date, even though Tim was undercover as a biker in one of the most dangerous drug rings with ties to Moriarty.

"He has his hands in anything that can make money..." Tim explained, "After Holmes terminated me I found one of his local street gangs. I gathered some info on his whereabouts when their back-up came. I slipped up when one of them broke a 2 x 4 over my head. Moriarty immediately used me to get to her, and it worked. The man is obsessed, told me she was just like him, they were soul mates, meant to be."

Alfred took another bottle of vodka and downed it, "I've already had to stop four potential kidnappings." 

"K-Kidnappings..." They heard Kat groan in pain, "Water..." Tim and Alfred got up, both grabbing their water bottles, Alfred got to her first as he helped her sit up, "Here Peaches..." She took the water and drank large gulps, finishing it off Tim handed her his, she didn't take it as she leaned against Alfred's chest. "Why is he here?" She asked as Alfred wrapped her in his arms and sat next to her on the bed.

"I... I needed to explain myself, I met Alfred at the bar, recognized him from your file." Kat looked up at him and coughed, Alfred rubbed her back, "My file?"

"Mycroft has a file on you, MI6 keeps it safe." Tim sat down on the end of the bed as she curled up against Alfred, as far away from Tim as possible. 

"After I picked you up that night... You remember me telling you about Holmes offering me a job. He needed me to slowly gain rank in a local crime family." Lowering his gaze to the floor he continued solemnly, "I didn't expect... what happened between us..." he wrung his hands together as he looked up into her eyes, "I'm so sorry. I..."

Kat closed her eyes and turned her face away from him, "Tim... It was just sex, it wasn't a big deal. You betrayed me, that's what you should feel bad about. And I won't forgive you if that's what you're looking for."

Lowering his gaze to the floor he nodded, "I just wanted to-" Kat interrupted, "I really don't want to see you anymore, I wish you would just... Disappear." She coughed and Alfred held her close, he watched Tim sit there hanging his head in obvious torment, he suddenly stood up and turned towards the door. 

"OK, ok. It's done, I'm done. I'm leaving, be safe Kat." as he left and the door closed behind him she gripped Alfred's vest, he laid down on the bed with her still in his arms. Her eyes still closed she shivered and he covered them both up with the blanket, running his hands soothingly up and down her back. 

"We're going to have a serious talk when we're back in London." pressing his lips against her sweaty forehead he held her as close to him as humanly possible.

 

 


End file.
